La futura señora potter
by Bryanna Black
Summary: A James no le gustaba la idea, Lily parecía encantada de tener al fin alguien con quien mantener "charlas de chicas", Harry simplemente se preguntaba cómo rayos sobrellevaba Malfoy tener en casa a la tan mentada Futura señora Potter. Al/Scorp Genderbender.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** La futura Señora Potter.

**Resumen: **A James no le gustaba la idea, Lily parecía encantada de tener al fin alguien con quien mantener "charlas de chicas", Harry simplemente se preguntaba cómo rayos sobrellevaba Malfoy tener en casa a la tan mentada Futura señora Potter. Al/Scorp Genderbender.

**Advertencias: **Genderswap. Que lo haya hecho yo. ¡Va sin beta! Insinuaciones de Drarry .

**Disclaimer: **Definitivamente no soy JK.

**Notas iniciales:** Escrito como un regalo para una de mis mejores amigas del fandom –y en general- _Silky_, tú siempre me pides regalos raros –este no podía ser la excepción- pero va con cariño –lee con cuidado que en mi cabeza aun van dando vueltas los hongos de microbiología.

* * *

**La futura Señora Potter**

**.**

Si había algo a lo que Harry Potter estaba acostumbrado, desde meses antes que cumpliera los once años, eso era a los cambios.

Pues después de todo uno no se entera de que es un hechicero todos los días, o que hay un mago loco que supuestamente estaba muerto que no desea otra cosa más que acabar con uno, tampoco que el supuesto cómplice del asesinato de sus padres es en realidad tu padrino. Sólo para iniciar con un par de cosas, muchas gracias.

Así que Harry podía considerarse a sí mismo como alguien muy versátil y que rápidamente se acostumbraba a los cambios, además con alguien tan terco como Ron como mejor amigo a veces era necesario tener la mente un poco más abierta.

Y además, contaba con la gran ventaja de tener un desarrollado _sexto sentido_, que le decía cuando uno de estos posibles cambios estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Desde que la guerra hubiera terminado agradecía que ese mentado sentido se hubiera mantenido apagado, siete años de vivir bajo alerta era suficiente para toda una vida.

Es decir todo en su vida parecía andar viento en popa, sus amigos y él cumplían sus sueños. Ron y él habían logrado graduarse de la academia de Aurores y el pelirrojo trabajaba en su tiempo libre junto a su hermano en Sortilejios Weasley, ambos se habían casado y formaban familias.

Primero nació James, quien pronto fue seguido por Albus y su prima Rose, finalmente Lily y Hugo. La pintura de su familia parecía al fin aclararse nuevamente, todo estaba bien.

Quizá esa fue la razón por la cual, cuando fueron a la estación a despedir a Albus y a Rose para su primer año en Hogwards y mientras Ginny mantenía una alegre charla con Hermione, Ron y los niños; Harry ignoro esa pequeña señal de alarma que sonó en su mente. Y es que no era muy extraño que esa idea de peligro fuera asociada con la persona que ahora veía frente a él, puede que ahora ambos compartieran una relación tranquila y educada por trabajar para el ministerio, pero ver a Draco Malfoy con su hija –vaya, quien lo diría, una muchacha en lugar de un heredero- siempre había despertado ese viejo instinto escolar largamente dormido en Harry.

Cuando los ojos grises de su anterior llamado némesis dieron con los suyos, Draco sólo le dedico un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza bastante educado y regresó a su tarea de hablar con la pequeña niña rubia que lo miraba completamente atenta y sin hacer alguna expresión reconocible.

Era bastante parecida a Malfoy en sus primeros años, recordó con algo de aprehensión –esa primera impresión en la tienda de Madme Malkin si había calado duro en él- sólo que el cabello más largo atado en una elegante cola de caballo y los rasgos más suaves, parecía una pequeña muñeca de porcelana. Con expresión estoica, sin sonrisa y sin tristeza. Le recordó un poco a la expresión de Narcissa Malfoy el día del juicio de su familia, y vagamente se preguntó si a todos los Malfoy los _entrenaban_ para mantener esa clase de compostura desde siempre.

"_Ugh, debe ser horrible"_

El sonido del silbato lo distrajo un momento, justo cuando la nueva señora Malfoy le daba a su pequeña un apretado abrazo.

Sólo entonces regreso su mirada a sus propios vástagos, dándole una sonrisa conciliadora a Albus pues el muchacho aún estaba muy asustado acerca de la idea de terminar en slytherin.

Harry solo tuvo que recordarle que no era necesario estar asustado, y tras contarle los beneficios que le daba el sombrero al momento de elegir casa, lo despidió con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Mantente con tu hermano y prima, James—recordó Ginny con ese tono tan parecido que tenía a su madre y Harry solo pudo esperar que al menos estuviera con ellos hasta que encontraran una cabina para instalarse, pues conocía suficientemente bien a su primogénito para saber que tenía tanto de los gemelos Weasley en él, que no podía mantenerse en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo.

Suspiró.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Ginny dándole una larga mirada, mientras aferraba con más fuerza la manita de Lily que aún parecía muy triste por no poder acompañar a sus hermanos en el tren.

—Sí—respondió con tono que intento ser conciliador, al tiempo que su mirada trataba de hallar a los Malfoy de nuevo, pero estos se habían confundido con el resto de gente y ahora parecía una tarea imposible.

Ginny solo sonrió y rodó los ojos, antes de comenzar a alejarse con su hermano y su cuñada. Harry y ella habían terminado hace exactamente un año, pero no habían hecho un escándalo de ello y ahora aunque vivían en lugares separados, se trataban como los buenos amigos que eran.

—Volvamos de una vez, le prometimos a Lily un helado de Florence Fortescue, ¿recuerdas?

Harry simplemente asintió al vacío mientras veía la gran locomotora alejarse a paso rápido dejando una estela de humo detrás.

* * *

Aquella noche y después de haber acostado a Lily, Harry se acomodó en su estudio y comenzó a revisar un par de documentos que había traído del ministerio, ser el jefe de Aurores podía ser realmente extenuante, especialmente cuando se trataba del papeleo.

Así que casi agradeció ser interrumpido por el incesante repiqueteo de una lechuza en su ventana. La reconoció rápidamente como Amadeus, la de Albus.

Ginny había salido de viaje esa misma noche, como corresponsal del profeta que era tenía que cubrir un partido importante en Bulgaria, y no regresaría sino hasta dentro de una semana, así que tendría que informarle lo que Albus tenía para contarles cuando volviera, o usando su propia lechuza.

Buscó sobre la chimenea un par de bocadillos para el animalito y se apresuró a abrir la ventana, la lechuza parda entro ágilmente y se posó sobre la silla de su escritorio. Harry se acercó y le dio los bocadillos, por suerte Amadeus nunca mordía.

El ave ululó alegremente y Harry supuso que esperaba una respuesta.

Sus ojos repasaron rápidamente las letras con la infantil caligrafía de su pequeño hijo, le contaba algo emocionado que en el viaje de tren había sido más agradable de lo que había imaginado, James no había cumplido su promesa de mantenerse a su lado pero no importaba mucho pues entre él y Rose se hacían buena compañía, además de un par de niñas que se la habían pasado cuchicheando con Rose de cosas que Al no entendía.

Harry rio, Albus sonaba emocionado.

Después le hablaba sobre la ceremonia de selección, cuando lo llamaron ciertamente el sombrero le había dado a elegir en qué casa podía terminar, pero finalmente se había decido en seguir la sugerencia del sombrero y terminar en Slytherin.

Harry se llevó una sorpresa, casi juraba que su pequeño hijo habría elegido Gryffindor, no es que estuviera decepcionado o algo, sólo sorprendido. Vagamente se preguntó si la pequeña Malfoy también habría terminado en la casa de las serpientes.

Al parecer Al había terminado compartiendo casa con Berlioz Nott, Derek Parkinson y Jhon MgSteven.

Finalmente un par de líneas sobre un par de nimiedades, desde lo deliciosa que era la comida y lo gracioso que era ver todos los cuadros hablando y los fantasmas, incluso Nick casi decapitado había sido amable con él a pesar de no pertenecer a la casa de los Leones; hasta lo frías que eran las mazmorras y las contraseñas tan cliché de la casa de Salazar.

Harry sonrió lánguidamente y terminó sentándose en un pequeño sillón en una de las esquinas del estudio, tratando de pensar en cómo responderle a su pequeño.

Con James había sido más fácil, era un león y sabía exactamente qué clase de cosas decirle sobre la casa de Godric, pero su pequeño Slytherin sería un reto mayor.

No temía que pudiera pasarla mal en su casa, Slytherin seguía siendo visto con malos ojos, pero aun así hacía mucho que había dejado de ser una casa únicamente de sangre puras, y estaba seguro de que Al podrían encontrar buenos amigos allí. Y para los primeros meses, tenía familia allí que lo apoyaría –Bueno, quizá James le jugaría un par de bromas al inicio, pero era su hermano mayor después de todo.

Tomó una pluma y pergamino, al menos un par de trucos y la sala de los menesteres serían buenos consejos.

Sí, todo estaba bien.

* * *

Albus tomó un par de pastelillos y se llevó una a la boca mientras masticaba lentamente.

La primera noche en el castillo había sido muy interesante, dormir en un lugar diferente a su casa no había sido tan terrible como había imaginado, quizá solo lo terriblemente frías que eran las mazmorras a comparación a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, pero nada más.

Además, Parkinson y MgSteven habían sido amables con él e incluso le habían dejado escoger la cama que quería en el dormitorio. Con Nott era otra historia, no habían peleado ni nada por el estilo, sólo que el chico era demasiado callado.

Levantó la mirada y la enfocó en la mesa de los Leones, donde Rose lo saludaba con una amplia sonrisa en los labios y James lo miraba algo espantado, de seguro al verlo todo con esa bufanda verde. Albus creía que eso era lo mejor de estar en Slytherin, le encantaba la cara de espanto de su hermano mayor.

—Hey, Albus, ¿no es esa tu lechuza?—le preguntó Derek dándole un leve codazo al tiempo que una gran ave comenzaba a bajar su vuelo en su dirección. No esperaba que su padre fuera tan rápido al contestar.

—Sí—dijo antes de que Amadeus dejara caer un pergamino cerca de él, Albus lo leyó tranquilamente y se tranquilizó al saber lo bien que había tomado su padre la noticia de que había sido el primer Weasley en romper la tradición de la casa rojo-dorada. Sospechaba que Hugo sería el segundo.

Guardó el pergamino en su túnica y se dedicó a tomar lo que quedaba de su zumo de calabaza.

La vida en Hogwarts parecía tan prometedora como su padre y tío le habían prometido.

—Oye Al, no deja de mirarte—había sido el susurro de Jhon, que apenas había sido entendible pues el muchacho le había hablado con la boca llena de huevos revueltos.

Y cuando Albus enfocó su mirada en la dirección que su amigo le señalaba, pudo distinguir una mirada gris que lo observaba como si pudiera atravesarlo tan solo con sus ojos. Tragó en seco.

— ¿Y por qué rayos haría eso?

—_Ugh_— dijo Parkinson, tragando lo que sea que tuviera en la boca—Esa es Malfoy, mi padre me llevó a verla un par de veces cuando era más joven.

"_Malfoy"_

Trató de recordar vagamente Albus y sus recuerdos viajaron rápidamente a las historias de su tío Ron, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. ¿Por qué esa niña lo miraba así? Que mala suerte. Se recordó que tendría que tener cuidado, dudaba que ella lo hechizara o algo así como solía hacerlo el Malfoy de turno en la época de sus padres, pero conociendo a esa familia como Al creía conocerlos, era mejor estar preparado. Al menos estaba seguro de que no llegarían a los golpes nunca, él era por sobre todo un caballero.

Cuando se dio cuenta la rubia había vuelto su atención a su vaso de zumo, que tomaba con una lentitud única y nunca antes vista por Albus.

—Scorpius… ¿quién se llama así de cualquier manera? ¡Es nombre de chico!—la aclamación de Parkinson apenas había llegado a los oídos de Albus, supuso que estaba de más decirle que había visto el nombre Walburga en la pared de Grimmauld place la vez que había rogado a su padre que lo llevara allí y que de seguro los Blacks eran la familia con los peores gustos para nombres de mujeres.

Pero hizo una nota mental. _Scorpius._ Quizá debería mencionarla en la siguiente carta para su padre.

* * *

En su casa en el valle de Godric, Harry Potter tuvo un pequeño espasmo y se preguntó si algo andaba mal con su salud y si sería conveniente una revisión en San Mungo.

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Bien, está dividido entre tres y cuatro partes, ya tiene final pensado. Silky, espero que te guste un poco tu regalito. Mañana es mi examen final y no tengo mucho que decir, salvo. Mísera deja de incitarme al genderbender orz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** La futura Señora Potter.

**Resumen: **A James no le gustaba la idea, Lily parecía encantada de tener al fin alguien con quien mantener "charlas de chicas", Harry simplemente se preguntaba cómo rayos sobrellevaba Malfoy tener en casa a la tan mentada Futura señora Potter. Al/Scorp Genderbender.

**Advertencias: **Genderswap. Que lo haya hecho yo. ¡Va sin beta! Insinuaciones de Drarry .

**Disclaimer: **Definitivamente no soy JK.

**Notas iniciales:** Escrito como un regalo para una de mis mejores amigas del fandom –y en general- _Silky_, tú siempre me pides regalos raros –este no podía ser la excepción- pero va con cariño –lee con cuidado que en mi cabeza aun van dando vueltas los hongos de microbiología.

* * *

**La futura Señora Potter**

**.**

Aquella noche del primero de septiembre, Draco Malfoy sufría de lo que posiblemente serían muchos días más de insomnio.

Sentado como estaba en el vacío gran comedor familiar no pudo evitar ahogar un suspiro quedo, pensando cómo le estaría yendo a Scorpius.

Cuando hacía ya once años había nacido fruto de su matrimonio arreglado una pequeña y no un heredero –cosa nunca antes vista en muchas generaciones de Malfoy- no negaría que se había sentido, principalmente, decepcionado.

Astoria no se veía ni feliz, y afectada. No tocó a la pequeña después de su nacimiento, los primeros días de la vida de Scorpius –que había sido el nombre que Draco le había elegido cuando creía que iba a ser un muchacho, se quedó de esa manera, ni siquiera había tenido la iniciativa de pensar en algún otro posible nombre- habían sido vigilados únicamente por elfos domésticos, quienes cuidaban de la pequeña como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que se rompería en cualquier momento.

A los pocos días, Narcissa Malfoy se unió a ellos, y Draco admitiría después que el brillo en la mirada de su madre que había desaparecido cuando su padre había sido condenado al beso del dementor, volvió tan rápido estuvo en contacto con su primogénita- y posiblemente unigénita, pues Astoria había abandonado la mansión tan pronto había estado lo suficientemente recuperada como para hacer magia, y Draco estaba casi seguro que más temprano que tarde llegarían a su despacho papeles pidiendo el divorcio.

Y no estuvo muy equivocado, porque a exactamente un mes del nacimiento de Scorpius, una lechuza llegó a su hogar con una carta del ministerio donde se le informaba que pronto tendría una audiencia para tramitar su futuro divorcio. Y horas después la propia lechuza de su hasta ese momento mujer, donde decía que a pesar de desear una separación ella estaría presente en todos los momentos _necesarios_ de la vida de su hija, pero que no esperara tenerla en esa horrible mansión ni un minuto más.

Todo en su vida parecía irse a picada en ese momento, no es que él estuviera enamorado de Astoria o algo parecido, pero ella era la única manera de acceder a un heredero masculino. Draco contaba con que su primogénito fuera un varón, para poder terminar con aquella farsa de matrimonio y al menos cumplir con algo que muchos Malfoy habían hecho ya antes que él: Continuar con la dinastía de sangre.

Pero al parecer ni para eso era muy bueno.

Y aunque no era su culpa, no podía evitar sentir una frustración enorme al ver como su madre tarareaba viejas nanas a una pequeña y hasta diminuta masa humana envuelta en una manta _rosada_ en el salón principal de la mansión.

Le parecía casi imposible. ¿Cuántas generaciones habían pasado sin una Malfoy en sus filas? ¿Por qué él tenía que ser el primero en traer una al mundo?

Durante los meses que siguieron, Draco hizo caso omiso a las miradas reprobatorias y furibundas que su madre le dedicaba, sabía que estaba escapando a sus responsabilidades… ni siquiera había vuelto a ver a la niña desde el día de su nacimiento.

Pero todo cambió un día ya cercano al primer cumpleaños de Scorpius. Draco no había podido conseguir un trabajo en la Inglaterra mágica sin importar cuanto lo intentara, o cuan capaz fuera. Se había visto obligado a mover sus negocios a Francia e Italia, y sus apariciones públicas eran cada vez menores –y quién le culparía, lo único que recibía al salir al Callejón Diagon eran las pullas de todo aquel que pasara frente a él.

Aquella mañana se había visto obligado a pasar toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en negociaciones con un posible inversionista, pero todo se había ido al diablo de un momento a otro, pues uno de los inversionistas de la otra compañía había puesto impedimentos al saber su ascendencia.

Y sólo para terminar de arruinar su día, le habían negado el poder comprar un par de ingredientes que necesitaba para la última poción en la que estaba trabajando.

_"Nunca le vendería nada a un mortífago"_

Había escupido una de las vendedoras del callejón diagon, y al salir del destartalado lugar casi había sido golpeado por un par de maldiciones.

No era algo nuevo, solía pasar mucho, pero ese día en particular sentía que lo mínimo podía sobrepasarlo. Por eso, cuando al fin había llegado a la mansión con las manos vacías y la cabeza punzando de dolor, únicamente había atinado a meterse en su estudio y tratar de consumir todo el wisky de fuego que su cuerpo pudiera aguantar.

Habría jurado que su madre había golpeado un par de veces a su puerta y había murmurado un par de cosas en tono consternado, pero Draco simplemente la había ignorado.

Finalmente se había abandonado al ardiente sabor del wisky hasta ya muy entrada la madrugada, y sólo se había detenido cuando los primeros rayos de la madrugada comenzaron a colarse por su ventana sin cortinas.

Draco había dejado lejos el vaso y había tratado de avanzar por los pasillos de la mansión sin hacer mucho ruido, no quería que su madre se despertara y tener que darle alguna clase de explicación.

Pero en su pequeño trance etílico, había confundido la puerta de su habitación, y había terminado en aquella que había estado evitando desde hacía ya casi un año. El olor dulce de los aceites de baño que su madre había comprado hacía un tiempo llegó a sus fosas nasales y lo mareo más, si es que eso podía considerarse todavía posible.

Y Draco no estuvo seguro, quizá porque estaba físicamente y psicológicamente cansado y ya no podía pelear con el inconsciente deseo que había tenido desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, o porque la compatibilidad mágica le llamaba. Pero entró en la habitación, y con pasos lentos y poco coordinados avanzó hasta la cuna que estaba cubierta por una finísima tela de tool.

Su aliento contrastaba mucho con el aroma dulzón de la habitación, y de seguro su apariencia para ese momento completamente desgarbada también lo haría con los suaves rasgos de la pequeña bebé que dormía completamente ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Draco estiró su mano, lo más lentamente que pudo, y delineó la mejilla de su hija suavemente. Lo suave de su piel y el agradable aroma que su cuerpecito despedía logró sacarle un suspiro. Se perdió en el color rubio platinado de su cabello, tan igual al suyo. En la piel pálida, y en lo gris tormentoso de sus ojos.

Y nuevamente culparía al alcohol por haber tardado tanto tiempo, en darse cuenta que en algún momento los ojos de su pequeña se habían abierto y ahora lo miraban fijamente.

Tuvo un pequeño espasmo y trató de alejar su mano, pero no pudo ir muy lejos pues la niña tenía buenos reflejos y ya había atrapado uno de sus dedos con una de sus regordetas manitas.

Presionaban fuerte, como pidiendo _quédate. _Con sus ojos grandes y expresivos, que lo miraban con genuina curiosidad, sin una sola pizca de aprehensión.

Y Draco sintió su corazón dando un vuelco en su pecho, como si con solo ese pequeño gesto se hubiera robado parte de su alma.

La relación con Scorpius había mejorado desde ese momento, lenta y paulatinamente, pero lo había hecho. Para gran alegría de su madre.

Draco no era un padre sobreprotector, pero Scorpius era esa pequeña parte de su vida que sacaba su lado más posesivo, y estaba dispuesto a brindarle la misma infancia llena de buenos recuerdos que él mismo había tenido. Eso incluía una educación libre de puyas por parte de cualquier persona, muchas gracias. Beuxbatons sonaba como una gran opción siguiendo esa línea de pensamientos, y era casi un hecho que la pequeña iba a asistir a aquella academia una vez cumpliera once años.

Por eso se había sorprendido tanto, cuando faltando meses para su onceavo cumpleaños, Scorpius había irrumpido en su despacho tan elegante como siempre, sólo para _informarle_ de sus deseos de asistir a Hogwarts.

Draco se había negado al inicio, jamás dejaría a su pequeña en un lugar lleno de barbaros –pensó haciendo una alusión muda a la casa de Godric. Pero finalmente había tenido que aceptar de manera reticente, su madre y su hija podían ser muy convincentes cuando querían.

—Será un año largo—había soltado en un suspiro, justo segundos antes de que un par de picoteos llamaran su atención.

Sus ojos giraron un poco hacia la derecha y pudo ver como Hemingtway, la lechuza de Scorpius picoteaba un par de veces más.

Draco realizó un pequeño floreo de varia y el ave albina entro de manera majestuosa, posándose en una percha cercana al escritorio. Draco se puso de pie y tomó la carta que le ofrecía, luego estiraba su mano hasta el borde superior de la chimenea y tomaba un pequeño bocadillo para el de seguro hambriento animal.

Abrió el pergamino y lo miró largamente, haciendo un pequeño gesto de disgusto cuando reparó en la parte final del mismo.

Su hija había sido ciertamente sorteada para Slytherin, como todo miembro de su familia que se precie, y ahora compartía cuarto con varias muchachas de las cuales él únicamente reconocía a Samantha Zabini, hija mayor de Blaise y Pansy.

Al parecer un par de muchachos y muchachas le habían dedicado miradas punzantes a lo largo del banquete de bienvenida, de todas las casas, incluso algunos estudiantes mayores de Hufflepuf -_¡Hufflepuf! Por amor a Merlín_, pero nada del otro mundo.

Aunque eso no era lo más indignante, lo que realmente lo sacaba de su centro era el nombre que decoraba la parte final de la carta de Scorpius.

_Potter. Albus Potter. Albus Severus Potter._

Frunció el ceño.

Él no había sido partidario de contarle a Scorpius historias de sus tiempos escolares, pero repetía, ella tenía el poder de convencimiento de su madre.

Y el nombre de _Potter_ se había colado más veces de las que a Draco le hubieran gustado, y tampoco era que él se hubiera esforzado en ocultar su repulsión hacia el-niño-que-vivió-para-hacerle-la-vida-imposible.

No decía mucho sobre le menor de los chicos Potter, sólo que eran compañeros de casa y no se parecía _tanto_ a su padre como decía _El profeta._ Al menos no se parecía a la idea que Draco había sentado en su mente.

Draco volvió a fruncir el ceño, algo allí no le gustaba mucho.

* * *

Los problemas para Albus no aparecieron sino hasta muy avanzado su año escolar, encantamientos se le había facilitado mucho, justo como a su padre y a su hermano, al igual que defensa contra las artes oscuras; pero como al parecer lo que se hereda no se hurta, su desempeño en pociones era ciertamente: lamentable.

Derek se divertía infinitamente recordándole como había él y Jhon habían hecho estallar ya su tercer calderón en ese tiempo.

—Señor Potter— había sido el cansino suspiro que Rubertford, su nuevo profesor en pociones le había dedicado esa mañana después de clases—Probablemente necesite un tutor, si es que realmente quiere aprender algo en esta clase.

Era una nueva reforma que habían instaurado hace poco, los tutores eran algo nuevo pero muy ingenioso y bastante útil, así que Albus no mostró ninguna clase de inconveniente.

Hasta que supo quién sería su tutora y nueva compañera durante las horas de clase.

_"Como si pociones no fuera lo suficientemente malo"_

Pues con Malfoy como tutora, estaba seguro de que la clase podía ser diez mil veces peor.

—Señorita Mafoy—el tono conciliador de Rubertford no era algo muy normal en el hombre, así que Albus pudo deducir que el talento de Malfoy para las pociones era realmente grande. No recordaba haber visto a su maestro sonreír de aquella manera en ninguna otra ocasión.

Ella simplemente había hecho una expresión extraña al verle parado junto al profesor de pociones, frunciendo la nariz como si de pronto el olor de algo desagradable hubiera llegado hasta ella.

Y fue cuando Albus estuvo completamente seguro, lo que quedaba del año sería horrible.

Ahora mismo estaba seguro que sus pensamientos no habían estado tan errados, pues la tutoría tan solo llevaba una semana de haber empezado y sentía que no mejoraría para nada. Ciertamente Malfoy no era insufrible como tío Ron le había contado que era su padre, pero tampoco era amigable o simplemente… normal.

Durante toda esa semana, se había dedicado únicamente a dejarle una poción con instrucciones y observarlo trabajar, o en el caso de Al: Cometer error tras error.

Ella simplemente fruncía el ceño y luego de anotar un par de cosas y murmurar otras tantas se ponía de pie y le dirigía una mirada mitad irritada, mitad incrédula. Como si no creyera que alguien podía ser tan malo.

Luego anunciaba el final de la clase, bueno aquello ni siquiera podía ser llamado clase, y salía tomada del brazo de Samantha Zabini, quien siempre la iba a buscar a esa pequeña clase cada noche sin falta. La morena le dedicaba una mirada iracunda a Albus y simplemente salían sin decir más.

Bien, esa misma noche le iba decir un par de cosas a la muchachita esa, si no iba a ayudarlo sería mejor que hablara con el profesor y podría conseguir un nuevo tutor. Albus odiaba perder el tiempo.

Pero se llevó una sorpresa, cuando la normalmente inexpresiva Malfoy llegó hasta el aula que usaban para trabajar con las manos llenas de pergaminos y lo miro fijamente.

—Es hora de empezar la clase—dijo y esta vez parecía que lo decía en serio—Ten—dijo extendiéndole un par de los pergaminos—aquí están todos los errores que has cometido en esta semana, empecemos corrigiendo como cortas tus ingredientes ¡No puedes esperar que una poción quede bien si no tiene los ingredientes correctos!

Las palabras del más joven de los chicos Potter murieron en su garganta antes de tan siquiera salir. Finalmente asintió y se dedicó a mirar atentamente como la niña colocaba un _benzoar_ en el mortero y le mostraba cómo debía de triturarlo.

— ¿_Uhm _realmente importa _cómo_ tritures esa cosa?

Es decir, simplemente tenía que estar destrozado, ¿no?

Pero Scorpius le dedicó una mirada escandalizada que a Albus le dio un poco de gracia, normalmente ver otra expresión que la completa seriedad en el rostro de la heredera Malfoy era casi imposible.

—Por supuesto que no, Potter—negó un par de veces y volvió su mirada hasta el mortero—tienes que darte cuenta de la consistencia, no debe tener grumos pero tampoco tiene que ser muy fino o…

Y así pasaron los meses siguientes.

Las tutorías no eran largas y tampoco muy complejas, sólo un par de consejos y un par de amonestaciones –seguidas de un golpe en la mano- cuando Albus hacía algo mal.

Cinco meses después Albus podía decir que estaba seguro de que no reprobaría la clase de pociones.

— ¡Felicitaciones, compañero!—Derek le había dado un golpecito en la espalda el primer día después de terminada la tutoría—Ahora puedo decir que realmente no me molestaría tenerte como compañero de pociones.

Jhon le dedicó una mirada indignada a su compañero y se apoderó del brazo derecho de Albus—Ni se te ocurra, Parkinson. Tú ya tienes a Bott.

Albus simplemente rio ante la actitud de sus compañeros.

—Pero en serio, Al—continuó Jhon soltándolo y lanzándose a su cama para descansar—Me sorprende lo bien que aguantaste, cinco meses es mucho para aguantar a alguien como Malfoy.

Y no es que Jhon tuviera problemas con los hijos de mortifagos, no. Después de todo sus dos padres eran _muggles, _pero es que Scorpius parecía alguien realmente difícil de tratar.

Siempre callada y mirándolos a todos como si realmente no los mirase, simplemente atenta a sus propios asuntos. No llamaba la atención en clase y siempre respondía cuando los profesores la llamaban.

—Hey, no es _tan_ mala—renegó Parkinson—Mi tía me llevó a verla junto a mi prima una vez. Puede llegar a ser divertida… creo, eso dice Samantha.

Cierto, tío Ron le había comentado que Parkinson y Malfoy habían sido amigos en la escuela, al igual que Zabini. El hermano mayor de Pansy Parkinson se había mudado a Francia muchos años antes de que la guerra estallara, así que ellos tampoco habían sufrido de primera mano los destrozos que el bando de Voldemort había causado.

—Bueno, no lo tomes a mal—Jhon se defendió—pero Zabini tampoco es carismática.

También, Albus podía jurar que la que más miradas venenosas tenía para las personas era Zabini. Nunca entendió bien porqué.

Albus comenzó a recordar las clases, no se había vuelto amigo de Scorpius ni nada parecido, pero al menos se había dado cuenta de que no era alguien insufrible como siempre le habían pintado a aquella familia.

Se preguntaba qué tanto de verdad tendrían todas esas cosas que su madre y tíos le habían contado.

— ¿Qué opinas tú, Al?

Parecía que sus compañeros querían un punto de vista suyo también. Albus simplemente se elevó de hombros.

—Es buena en pociones.

Sentenció como si eso fuera suficiente y comenzó a buscar un pergamino entre sus pertenencias para escribirle una nueva carta a su padre, los otros dos niños simplemente rodaron los ojos.

* * *

El día que debía ir a la estación a recoger a Scorpius, Draco sintió un pequeño pinchazo de preocupación en la boca del estómago, como una señal de que algo muy malo estaba por ocurrir. El no creía en cosas ridículas como la adivinación o el _ojo interno_ que proclamaba la lunática de la profesora Trelawney, pero no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba.

_Llamémosle intuición Malfoy._

Así que con un poco más de prisa se aferró al bastón que había heredado de su padre y se apareció en las cercanías de la estación King Cross.

* * *

El expreso se movía de manera constante y Albus no despegaba sus ojos del movimiento continuo del paisaje frente a él.

Aún con lo cansado y las bromas que su hermano mayor le había dedicado cuando quedó en la casa de Salazar, su primer año en Hogwards había sido memorable. Incluso podía decir que había hecho amigos.

— ¡Más les vale escribirme!—Había dicho Jhon con un pequeño gesto en la cara.

—Sabes que en casa no hay _compuratodas—_Derek frunció el ceño—así que tendrás que conformarte con cartas.

—Computadoras, Parkinson—corrigió Al medio riéndose, ay con los sangre puras.

Derek tuvo la gracia de sonrojarse un poco—Lo que sea—frunció un poco el ceño—Si quieren cartas, será de la manera tradicional.

Jhon ahogó una risita y asintió, quizá era porque había vivido rodeado de _muggles _toda su vida, pero él afirmaba que la manera de comunicarse de los magos era terriblemente precaria.

—Oye Al—justo en ese momento una cabeza pelirroja se coló en su cabina, mirando a los tres muchachos con mala cara—más te vale venir a nuestra cabina antes de que el tren llegue a la estación, mamá se enfadará si no llegamos juntos.

—Sí, James—dijo con el tono más aburrido que pudo poner, su hermano era tan fastidioso, no sabía cómo iba a aguantarlo esos meses de vacaciones.

El pelirrojo simplemente hizo un ademán con la cabeza y abandonó el lugar tan rápido como llego.

—Al menos tienes un hermano—fueron las que Albus suponía tenían que ser palabras conciliadoras por parte de Derek—ser hijo único puede llegar a ser muy aburrido.

—Ni creas—Jhon puso cara de horror—tengo tres hermanas ¡Es como el infierno!

Y nuevas risas inundaron el vagón.

* * *

Cuando la gran locomotora ya se podía ver a lo lejos Lily haló un poco su mano, que sostenía la propia con fuerza.

— ¡Allí vienen, papá!

Hugo estaba a su lado, junto a su madre y padre, pero no parecía tan emocionado como su pequeña peliroja. Simplemente miraba asombrado como el gran expreso se acercaba más y más a la estación.

Harry simplemente asintió y asió más la mano de su pequeña, pasando una mirada rápida por todos los rostros, conocidos y desconocidos de la estación. Era increíble cómo de rápido pasaba el tiempo, todos los muchachos de su generación ya tenían hijos, y pronto la menor de sus tesoros ya estaría dejando la casa para empezar sus siete años de escuela. _Ugh_, se sentía viejo.

Oh, pero si había algo que Harry estaba seguro no cambiaría ni aunque pasaran miles de años, esa era su facilidad para detectar a Malfoy a cincuenta metros a la redonda- no es que la idea le gustara, en lo absoluto. Pero al parecer, no podía hacer nada en contra de eso, pues cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía su mirada fija en el rostro algo consternado de quien antes fuera su némesis de infancia.

Frunció un poco el ceño y recordó las últimas cartas de Albus, había sido una lástima que su pequeño heredara su nulidad de habilidades para pociones-y quizá hasta un poco aumentada. Pero por suerte, y gracias a Hermione quien ahora trabajaba en el ministerio, en la oficina de instauraciones de nuevas políticas mágicas: Se había incorporado ese sistema de tutores para los alumnos, aunque a Harry le había parecido que lo que su hijo había tenido era más una guía que una tutoría propiamente dicha, parecía que había surtido efecto.

Según palabras del propio Albus, Scorpius parecía haber nacido para preparar pociones.

De cualquier manera, había ayudado mucho a Albus en su primer año, de esa manera estaba seguro de que en los venideros ya no necesitaría ayuda. Sólo estudiar un poco más por su propia cuenta.

Fue distraído de su perorata interna por el sonido del silbato del tren, parpadeo un par de veces y enfocó la gran máquina roja que comenzaba a abrir sus puertas y como los alumnos se abalanzaban hacia afuera buscando a sus padres.

— ¡James! ¡Rose!—su hija se separó de él e hizo ademán de querer acercarse más a donde la gente se conglomeraba. Giny, quien hasta ese momento había estado al lado de su hermano, hablando de la nueva temporada de Quidditch que se aproximaba, sonrió conciliadora a su ex esposo y se adelantó con la pequeña. Sabía que si Harry se aproximaba a tanta gente no haría más que llamar la atención de un montón de extraños que sentían que _debían_ agradecerle algo, o simplemente niños curiosos que se quedarían mirándolo y tantas personas juntas en un espacio tan pequeño podría ser peligroso.

Ron y Hermione pronto se les unieron, y cuando Harry creyó que también debía avanzar pues creía que había visto a lo lejos y a través de una de las ventanas la tan inconfundible cabellera de fuego de su primogénito, una sonidito extraño proveniente de Hugo le llamó la atención.

— ¿Ocurre algo?—le preguntó a su sobrino, él siempre era un chico tranquilo, quizá demasiado teniendo en cuenta los genes Weasley que corrían por sus venas.

—Es que ese hombre está apuntándole a alguien.

Dijo observando con sus enormes ojos azules a un sujeto, enfundado en una túnica negra, que señalaba con su varita a un par de cabezas rubias, que rápidamente reconoció como Malfoy y su hija.

Oh Maldición.

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Bueno, en realidad creo que será un poquito más lagro de lo que pensaba. Siete capítulos o menos, a ver si _Silky _se digna en decirme algo lol.

En fin, tengo examen de patología. Huiré.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** La futura Señora Potter.

**Resumen: **A James no le gustaba la idea, Lily parecía encantada de tener al fin alguien con quien mantener "charlas de chicas", Harry simplemente se preguntaba cómo rayos sobrellevaba Malfoy tener en casa a la tan mentada Futura señora Potter. Al/Scorp Genderbender.

**Advertencias: **Genderswap. Que lo haya hecho yo. ¡Va sin beta! Insinuaciones de Drarry .

**Disclaimer: **Definitivamente no soy JK.

**Notas iniciales:** Escrito como un regalo para una de mis mejores amigas del fandom –y en general- _Silky_, tú siempre me pides regalos raros –este no podía ser la excepción- pero va con cariño –lee con cuidado que en mi cabeza aun van dando vueltas los hongos de microbiología.

* * *

**La futura Señora Potter**

**.**

Scorpius había pasado su primer año de una manera _más o menos tranquila._ Ciertamente las miradas disgustadas de muchos otros alumnos y de algunos compañeros de casa la hacían sentir incómoda, y aunque no estuviera dispuesta a aceptarlo abiertamente, la asustaban en contadas ocasiones- especialmente si se trataba de un alumno mayor.

—Déjalos, no tienen nada mejor que hablar de la vida de otros—era la frase que siempre le repetía Samantha Zabini, quien Scorpius consideraba como su mejor amiga.

Y Scorpius había decidido que le tomaría la palabra, además como todo buen Malfoy que se precie había aprendido a mantener sus sentimientos a raya y portar siempre esa aura de elegancia que los caracterizaba.

Con el paso del tiempo, algunas de las miradas desaprobatorias desaparecieron, convirtiéndose en otras que simplemente la ignoraban. Eso significó un gran alivio en la primera parte de su jornada anual.

Pero al parecer al destino le gusta jugar bromas pesadas, pues cuando creía que podría pasar su año de manera tranquila y poco llamativa. El profesor Rubertford le había pedido un favor especial, normalmente la tutoría se guardaba para alumnos mayores, pero este en particular parecía tener problemas para las cosas más simples, y el maestro la había visto interactuar con Samantha en clases y la reconocía como una buena guía, así que le había pedido que le diera a este alumno anónimo un par de consejos, para no acaparar mucho de su tiempo, como sí hacían los tutores para alumnos de años superiores.

Scorpius había fruncido un poco la nariz, no le gustaba para nada la idea de pasar tiempo con un desconocido y realmente no se veía a sí misma como guía o algo parecido, pero el profesor de pociones era sin duda su favorito y notaba que la tenía en alta estima –algo que realmente no creyó posible en algún momento- y no quería decepcionarlo, así que luego de meditarlo un momento decidió aceptar.

Y no iba a negar el tremendo chasco que se llevó al darse cuenta de que el mentado anónimo no era nadie más que el hijo de Harry Potter, Scorpius no había vuelto a reparar en él desde la cena del primer día de clases, cuando se había quedado –para su horror- embobada mirándolo fijamente, tratando de hallarle ese parecido que los del profeta aseguraban que tenía con su famosísimo padre.

Scorpius tenía una imagen de Harry Potter gracias a las historias de su padre y a las de su abuela Cissy, aunque ambas enfocaban al salvador del mundo mágico desde puntos diferentes, pero con muchas similitudes al final. Y en ninguno de ellos, Albus se le hacía parecido.

Ciertamente, el cabello y los ojos los tenía, pero el porte distaba kilométricamente y era algo que no podía negar.

Aquella noche se había regañado mentalmente, pues Samantha le había dicho que no era bueno que anduviera mirando a los hijos de santurrones gryffindors, y ella se había prometido mentalmente que ya no lo haría. Y no había sido difícil cumplirlo, después de todo tenía cosas mucho más importante en las cuales pensar, así que el tema de Albus Severus quedó abanonado en su memoria.

Bueno, se dijo una vez estuvo frente a los dos magos, no iba a negarse, Albus era otro compañero más de casa después de todo.

Las primeras clases, no sabía cómo proceder, ni siquiera estaba segura de como dirigirse al mentado Potter. Sam le había comentado que su primo era compañero de habitación del joven, pero que no hablaba con él así que no tenía manera de saber qué clase de persona era el jovenzuelo, sólo recordaba los terribles desastres que él y MgSteven habían realizado en clases. Se decidió por observarlo trabajar, una semana había pasado y Scorpius ya sabía exactamente en qué clase de cosas podría ayudar a Potter.

Su mayor problema radicaba en que era impulsivo al momento de trabajar, bueno quizá impulsivo no era la palabra, nada cuidadoso quedaría mejor. Sus ingredientes no estaban bien preparados, y eso influenciaba mucho en el resultado de su poción. Incluso las removidas del caldero no eran constantes. Oh y Scorpius sí que sabía cómo trabajar, no por nada su padre le decía que tenía madera de pocionista.

Cuando el lunes de la segunda semana de _tutoría_ empezó, Scorpius descubrió que Potter podía ser sin lugar a duda un gran estudiante, que a veces perdía la concentración, pero era muy hábil.

—_Ugh, _no sé cómo lo soportas—Le decía Sam cada vez que iba a por ella después de las clases, para recorrer el camino a las mazmorras juntas, Samantha era una gran muchacha, había sido su primera amiga cuando de pequeña pasaba casi todos los días en la mansión viendo a los pavos reales blancos de ese abuelo que nunca había conocido correr por el jardín, la hija mayor de su madrina Pansy le había enseñado a nunca dejarse amilanar por nada, como ella y su madre. Siempre le hacía peinados elegantes y bonitos y pensaban lo mismo todo el tiempo. Excepto esta vez, se dijo luego Scorpius. Pues sin lugar a duda, si bien no encontraba en Albus Potter a un posible amigo, si veía en él alguien tratable y educado.

Quizá las historias de su padre no estaban tan en lo cierto como había pensado en un primer lugar.

—Hey, Scor—Samantha movió su mano frente a ella para llamar su atención, al parecer se había quedado prendada mirando al infinito y no le hacía caso— ¿Estás conmigo?—preguntó medio riendo y moviendo sus hebras negras cortas, en un corte muy parecido al que su madre usaba en quinto curso-o algo así le había comentado.

—_Uhm, _perdona—dijo sonrojándose imperceptiblemente—no estaba escuchando.

Zabini bufó y rodó los ojos.

—Decía si podrías venir a casa en navidad, sé que tienen una celebración en la mansión y todo eso. ¡Pero tener de compañía a Thomas es exasperante!

Scorpius asintió.

—Hablaré con papá, yo también quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, con tía Pansy y tío Blaise. Incluso con Thomas.

Agregó finalmente sonriéndole de lado, sabiendo que eso la molestaba. Sam simplemente hizo una mueca de asco exagerada y ella rio en respuesta, Thomas era el hermano menor de Sam y apenas había cumplido los ocho años, sabía que era alguien bastante infantil por las historias que su amiga le contaba y por las pocas veces que ella misma le había visto en alguna reunión de su padre, pero aun así creía que Sam era afortunada por tener un hermanito menor, el deseo secreto de Scorpius era tener una familia grande, con hermanos menores y mayores. Aunque en su caso los segundos quedaban descartados, y probablemente los primeros también.

Pero estaba bien, tenía a papá y a la abuela.

— ¡Oh! ¡La estación!

Sam miraba por la ventana, y la estación King Cross ya se podía divisar de lejos. Scorpius dibujó la sonrisa más grande de la que fue capaz y dejando de lado su educación Malfoy pegó un poco su rostro al vidrio para poder observar como el lugar se hacía cada vez más grande.

—Apresurémonos, antes de que los mocosos se tumulten en la puerta.

Scorp volvió a reír, normalmente actuaba con más decoro y tranquilidad, pero realmente había extrañado a su padre esos meses y no podía esperar por verlo y sentir sus abrazos de nuevo, y si tenía suerte quizá hasta su madre también estuviera allí.

Bajaron los baúles con un floreo de barita y el correspondiente hechizo levitador y comenzaron a avanzar, justo cuando el silbato del gran expreso informaba que ya había llegado a la estación.

Después de unos minutos y pasar rápidamente entre otros estudiantes de primero, más que nada que se hacían a un lado ante la mirada directa de Sam, logró bajar a la estación.

Era un completo mar de gente, y se sentía un poco mareada, como la primera vez que había pisado ese lugar.

Trató de girar para volver a ver a su amiga, pero esta se había perdido en el mar de gente que los obligaba a avanzar.

—Scorpius—pero para su suerte, su padre ya la había divisado desde antes y ahora le daba alcance con una pequeña sonrisa pintada en los labios.

Sus ojos brillaron y no pudo evitar acercarse más rápido de lo que se vería elegante hacerlo, una vez estuvo frente a él las granas de abrazarlo y sentir sus fuertes brazos cálidos la llenaron, pero se sabía en un lugar público, así que simplemente se conformó con un pequeño apretón por los hombros y las preguntas más generales, ya tendrían mucho tiempo para hablar una vez estuvieran en casa.

* * *

Harry estaba acostumbrado a actuar rápidamente, tantos años en el departamento de Aurores no iban a ser en vano, por eso cuando después de haber escuchado al pequeño Hugo decir eso, comenzó a correr entre la multitud, sorteando a un par de magos y brujas que lo miraban extrañados no tardó en apuntar a aquel hombre que a lo lejos aún no despegaba la mirada de los Malfoy.

— _¡Incarcerus!—_ gritó al tiempo que realizaba el respectivo floreo de varita, pero el otro mago había sido más rápido lanzando una maldición que no logró reconocer hacía la pequeña heredera Malfoy.

Lo demás pasó muy rápido, el sonido del cuerpo del atacante cayendo como un costal al suelo, seguido de una serie de improperios y el grito de una niña llenaron la estación, antes de que todos los presentes comenzaran a entrar en pánico.

* * *

— ¿Todo ha estado tranquilo?—fue la última pregunta que su padre le hizo.

Scorpius asintió con ganas y aceptó su mano cuando él se la ofreció, pero sin lugar a duda no esperaba que en lugar de tomarla delicadamente y comenzar a caminar con ella, como siempre hacía, la halara tan fuerte que pudo jurar que se había lastimado un poco el brazo. Tampoco esperó ver ese color brillante viajar rápidamente hacia ellos y sin lugar a duda, lo que más le sorprendió fue que, tras el gutural quejido que abandonó la garganta de su padre, sus manos –que estaban escondidas en algún punto del tronco de Draco- se sintieran cálidas de pronto, ni el color carmesí que pronto notó que tenían.

Scorpius no tenía miedo de la sangre, ni siquiera asco, como muchas de las niñas de su edad. Pero el saber que era la sangre de su Padre le causó un estremecimiento tal, que lo único que atinó a hacer antes de que sus ojos se hundieran en lágrimas fue lanzar un alarido sobrecogedor.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que un par de brazos y un olor a lavanda muy conocido la rodeaban, y la suave voz de tía Pansy le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras en el oído. Luego la imagen de un tío Blaise, y un hombre que no conocía corrían hasta su padre para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

El sonido de voces se mezclaba al llegar a sus oídos y las palabras eran difusas. De pronto un frío helado caló hasta sus huesos, el temor de la pérdida que nunca había conocido se sentó en el fondo de su estómago.

* * *

—El hombre no tiene otros antecedentes penales—Ron le comentó mientras esperaban fuera de una de las habitaciones de San Mungo, al parecer el atacante era un hombre corriente que había decidido _tomar la justicia con sus propias manos, _como tantos otros antes que él. Pero lo había llevado muy lejos, después de todo el hechizo estaba dirigido para la pequeña de Malfoy, que su pare lo hubiera recibido no era nada más que un _afortunado_ accidente, aunque claro que Harry no lo llamaría así.

—No estamos muy seguros de qué maldición usó, pero no parecía ser una muy peligrosa—agregó entonces, mirando de soslayo sala abajo. Donde Parkinson trataba de consolar a una muy pálida Scorpius, quien sólo miraba el suelo del lugar como si la respuesta a los predicamentos del mundo estuvieran grabados allí.

—Maldición, colega—Ron se rascó la nuca, obviamente superado por todo aquello—Una cosa es tener resentimientos por la guerra—y Harry lo sabía, poco a poco se había dado cuenta, los puestos vacíos en la mesa de las familias nunca se volverían a llenar y las perdidas eran para siempre, los rencores no desaparecen así de fácil—pero… ¿Atacar a un niño en plena estación? ¡Eso es demasiado!

Y Harry sabía que Ron no lo decía por tener consideración con la pequeña Malfoy, no lo malinterpreten, tampoco es que deseara que alguien lastimara a una infante que nada había tenido que ver en las épocas de la guerra, pero entendía para que lado apuntaba la declaración de su amigo.

Sus hijos también habían estado allí, aquella maldición lanzada entre el tumulto de gente, fácilmente hubiera podido golpear a alguno de sus vástagos, o a otro niño en su defecto.

—Auror Potter, Auror Weasley—la voz del sanador que acababa de salir de la habitación los distrajo de su conversación, el hombre ya peinaba canas y tenía el mirar cansado—ya pueden entrar.

Ambos asintieron y mientras el hombre se dirigía a hablar esta vez con Parkinson y la hija de Malfoy, Harry se debatía internamente sobre cómo debía de sentirse.

Después de todo era Malfoy, en un trabajo como el suyo lo más importante era la imparcialidad, pero años enteros de rivalidad no pueden olvidarse así como así.

—Potter, Weasley— el primero en saludar fue el otro hombre que ya había estado en el cuarto desde antes, Blaise Zabini.

Harry hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, a manera de saludo y rápidamente giró su vista hasta llegar a Malfoy, quien más que herido se veía molesto. No, mucho más que eso.

— ¿Ya han dado con la maldición?

Zabini asintió, ante la reticencia de Malfoy a hablar.

—No es algo muy complicado, y Draco no está en real peligro.

Principalmente porque el golpe no fue contundente, se dijo mentalmente Harry. Y porque Draco de seguro ya había enfrentado maldiciones peores en su juventud, peor no quería pensar que habría pasado si el hechizo no lo hubiera golpeado a él.

—Entonces estará listo para testificar—esta vez Ron se le adelantó, Harry tuvo que recordar que el pelirojo no era alguien conocido por su _tacto_.

Zabini parecía querer responder algo, pero la voz apagada de Malfoy rápidamente llenó la habitación.

—Quiero ver a mi hija primero.

—Escucha Malfoy, sé que estás preocupado pero…

—He dicho que no haré nada antes de ver a mi hija, Weasley.

Ron bufó, y Harry supo que una confrontación fácilmente podría nacer allí. Así era su amigo.

—Está bien, Ron—se apresuró a calmar—Zabini puede dar su testimonio primero.

Los tres hombres extra en el cuarto le dirigieron una mirada extrañada, algunos más que otros, pero finalmente los dos mentados salieron del cuarto. Dejando a Harry y Draco en medio de un silencio por demás incómodo.

—Lo repito, quiero ver a mi hija.

—Estará aquí en un momento, los sanadores están hablando con ella y con Parkinson en este momento.

Draco asintió sin decir más y el silencio volvió a instaurarse en el consultorio.

— ¡Papá!—En ese momento Harry agradeció a Merlin, Morgana y cualquier otro hechizero o bruja que llegara a su mente, pues Scorpius había llegado a la habitación con el rostro descompuesto. Pero su expresión empalideció tan pronto reparó en la figura de Harry parado a tan solo unos pasos de la cama.

—Scorpius—Draco se puso de pie e ignorándolo olímpicamente se acercó a su hija, quien rápidamente pareció volver a ignorar la presencia de Harry alrededor, pues se abrazó al cuerpo vendado de su padre y un par de sollozos abandonaron sus labios.

Harry entendió que aquel era un momento especial para ambos rubios, y en silencio abandonó la habitación.

* * *

Las vacaciones no fueron algo realmente especial, pues la temporada navideña se vivió tal y cual siempre se había vivido en Malfoy Manor para Scorpius. Pero sin lugar a duda, fue la más significativa que había tenido en esos años de vida.

Cada minuto que pasaba con su padre era invaluable, y ella se había encargado de hacérselo notar.

Incluso su abuela Cissy se había mostrado un poco sorprendida ante la negativa de su nieta a pasar una semana en casa de los Zabini como siempre acostumbraba a hacer. Samantha no se molestó por eso, es más, ella pasó una semana extra en la mansión para hacerle compañía a su amiga.

Scorpius agradeció aquel detalle de manera silenciosa, con pequeño abrazos antes de acostarse, que normalmente eran mal vistos por Sam pues los consideraba muy cursis para niñas grandes como lo eran ya ellas cercanas a cumplir doce años. Pero sabía que Scorpius los necesitaba, así que no se negaba a dárselos.

El temor a la perdida seguía fresco y punzante.

* * *

Ya había pasado tiempo desde aquel horrible incidente en la estación, pero Harry aún no podía evitar el horrible sentimiento que le había causado.

Y quizá ese había sido el detonante que lo obligó a mandar la primera lechuza a casa la mansión Malfoy.

"_Espero que todo esté bien_

_-Harry Potter"_

Era una nota escueta, y bastante tonta si se detenía a pensar bien en ello. Simple como el mismo Harry, pero expresaba una preocupación Honesta. La mirada consternada de Scorpius Malfoy aún no abandonaba su retina.

Claro, que ninguno de los dos implicados. Ni Harry al enviar aquella primera nota, ni Draco al responderla con una negación y un pequeño agradecimiento esperaban que todo aquello derivara en algo aún más grande que ellos mismos.

* * *

—Oh ya no puedo esperar—Lily sonreía de manera brillante, y tenía las manos hechas puños mientras se acercaban al andén 9, ese sería su primer año y el de Hugo también.

—Ya Lils, de verdad no es la gran cosa—Albus recibió una mirada en blanco de su hermanita, según ella y James él siempre lograba quitarle la emoción a todo.

La peliroja le sacó la lengua infantilmente y comenzó a correr hacia la pared de la estación, con sus hebras cortas tan parecidas a las de su madre volando al viento.

—Vamos Al, nosotros también—Le dijo su padre con una sonrisa que Albus no tardó en responder, ya no necesitaba que ambos cruzaran juntos, pero sin duda le infundía un poco más de confianza, y además le gustaba pasar tiempo con su padre, la persona que más extrañaba cuando estaba en Hogwarts.

* * *

—Esto se ve prometedor—había dicho Pansy cuando hubieran llegado a la estación, tenía de la mano a Scorpius y a Samantha, Blaise no había podido asistir aquella mañana del primero de Septiembre, cosas del ministerio—Parece que la seguridad ha aumentado—le susurró a su oído, lo suficientemente bajo para que ninguna de las niñas los escuchara.

Draco asintió gravemente, era lo mínimo que hubiera podido esperar.

Pero no se fiaba por completo, estaba completamente dispuesto a _Cruciar_ a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirar sospechosamente a su hija si la situación lo ameritaba.

—Papá—Scorpius le sonrió, su rostro blanco de alabastro tenía una pequeña sonrisa y su cabello un poco más largo completamente peinado para atrás en una coleta alta.

Draco le devolvió el gesto y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, transmitiéndole calor.

Ese segundo año, esperaba fuera mejor.

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Capítulo de relleno (?) está bien, no tanto así. A partir de aquí la historia avanza más rápido, que sino, no le vería final.

Btw cosas que a nadie le importan, Aprové patología hasta el segundo segmento _yay. _Por cierto, ¿A alguien le gusta el Mpreg? lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** La futura Señora Potter.

**Resumen: **A James no le gustaba la idea, Lily parecía encantada de tener al fin alguien con quien mantener "charlas de chicas", Harry simplemente se preguntaba cómo rayos sobrellevaba Malfoy tener en casa a la tan mentada Futura señora Potter. Al/Scorp Genderbender.

**Advertencias: **Genderswap. Que lo haya hecho yo. ¡Va sin beta! Insinuaciones de Drarry .

**Disclaimer: **Definitivamente no soy JK.

**Notas iniciales:** Escrito como un regalo para una de mis mejores amigas del fandom –y en general- _Silky_, tú siempre me pides regalos raros –este no podía ser la excepción- pero va con cariño –lee con cuidado que en mi cabeza aun van dando vueltas los hongos de microbiología.

* * *

**La futura Señora Potter**

**.**

Albus aspiró hondamente una vez estuvo en el gran comedor nuevamente, con toda la deliciosa comida del banquete de bienvenida alrededor de él. Realmente había extrañado la escuela, aunque las vacaciones habían sido cortas.

La ceremonia de selección había sido muy divertida ese año, o quizá lo pensaba así porque ahora él ya no era parte de la misma, más que como un simple espectador: Como había previsto, Hugo había terminado en la casa de Rowena, recibiendo un cálido aplauso por parte de sus compañeros de mesa, el recibimiento de Lily en gryffindor había sido un tanto más efusivo, sumado de un James de cuarto año de pie y dando fuertes vítores por su hermanita pequeña. Aunque luego ella había llegado a la mesa y le había dedicado un pequeño mohín, como diciéndole que no quería ser avergonzada por su tonto hermano mayor.

Albus se llevó un pequeño bollo a la boca, sólo seis alumnos habían sido elegidos para Slytherin, puede que la casa de Salazar ya no fuera únicamente de sangre puras, pero aún los miembros de la misma eran muy reducidos. No es que lo molestara, Albus prefería que la sala común siguiera tan lánguida de actividad como siempre.

— ¿Ya saben qué electivos tomarán?—La pregunta de Jhon lo sorprendió un poco, tragó lo que tenía en la boca y lo miró intrigado.

—Sabes que tenemos hasta el final del curso para elegirlos, ¿verdad?

— ¡Eso no importa!—él se veía algo pálido, realmente alterado por aquellas asignaturas que aún estaban a un año de distancia—Todas se ven tan… pintorescas.

—No le des tanta importancia—intervino esta vez Derek, llevándose un poco de jugo de calabaza a la boca y dando sorbos sin parar—Escojas lo que escojas te irá genial—luego frunció el ceño—bueno, quizá no tanto en pociones, pero de esa no te puedes escapar.

—No ayudas—Albus tuvo ganas de reír por la cómica expresión en la cara de Jhon e internamente agradeció que el profesor Robertford le hubiera obligado a tener esas pequeñas clases extras el año pasado.

—Bien, bien—Derek movió su mano frente a su rostro, tratando de quitarle importancia a la diatriba de su amigo—Pasando a cosas más importantes, ya estamos en segundo, supongo que ya saben lo que eso significa, ¿no?

Jhon le dedicó una larga mirada apreciativa, pero Albus ya sabía a lo que Parkinson se refería. Y oh, vaya que lo había esperado.

Ciertamente él podía ser la copia exacta de su padre, pero sin lugar a duda el amor por el quidditch lo había heredado completamente de su lado Weasley.

—Las pruebas para el equipo—dijo sonriendo con un poco de emoción.

—Exacto—el tono de complicidad en la voz de Parkinson sólo logró que su sonrisa se agrandara más—Pero tendremos que practicar mucho, ¿sabes?

—Uhm, ¿y eso?

Parkinson se aclaró la garganta, y con cuidado apartó su plato ya vacío, para acercarse más a ellos dos y darle un aire más confidencial a su conversación.

—Nott—dijo apenas en un susurro, para luego señalar muy discretamente al muchacho pálido de cabello negro, quien comía pasirmoniosamente sin hacerle mucho caso a nadie más en el comedor—mis padres me llevaron a casa de tía Pansy en las vacaciones, supongo que querían que viera a Sam, pero en lugar de ella estaba Nott con su padre.

— ¿Y eso?—Jhon frunció la nariz, no entendía hacia donde iba la conversación.

—Papá insistió a que jugara con él, pude verlo sobre una escoba al fin, es realmente bueno—afiló la mirada—Nada comparado con las clases de vuelo, donde parece realmente soso. Lo más seguro es que también quiera entrar a las pruebas del equipo.

Esta vez Albus frunció el ceño.

Berlioz era compañero de cuarto de los muchachos, pero nunca le habían dado real importancia, y no era para menos. El muchacho tan siquiera reparaba en la existencia del resto de los Slytherins.

—Puede ser, pero somos buenos—afirmó Albus—No perdemos nada intentando.

—_Ugh_, ustedes realmente están mal—Jhon tembló ligeramente, MgSteven no era malo con la escoba, pero aún se veía algo reticente a usarla como medio de transporte.

—De cualquier manera aún tenemos una semana entera para que las pruebas empiecen, y es nuestra primera vez así que tendremos mucha competencia.

Albus asintió un par de veces ante la afirmación de Derek, puede que su padre hubiera sido el buscador más joven de la historia, pero Albus tenía aspiraciones un tanto más comunes. Lo más probable es que aquel año no quedara calificado para ser cazador, pero la práctica nunca estaba de más.

* * *

Scorpius terminó el pequeño vaso de jugo de calabaza que tenía frente a ella y le sonrió a Samantha apreciativamente, la pelinegra picoteaba el plato desinteresadamente como si quisiera que el banquete terminara ya. Parecía un poco molesta por que tío Blaise no había podido ir a despedirla en la estación.

—El ministerio puede ser muy absorbente, ¿verdad?

Sam no era una niña dependiente, es más, Scorpius creía que Sam actuaba a veces como una chica mayor, pero cuando se refería a su padre era bastante posesiva.

—Uh, son unos tontos, eso es lo que siempre dice papá.

Y ella asintió, dándole razón. Sabía que la conversación había muerto por esa noche, de seguro mañana ya estaría de mejor humor, cuando una lechuza llegara en el desayuno con un mensaje para ella en la pulcra caligrafía del patriarca Zabini.

En cambio, y como lo había hecho en primer año, pasó su mirada lenta y disimuladamente por los rostros de la larga mesa de Slytherin. No pasó mucho tiempo por los chicos nuevos, que eran considerablemente menos que en otras casas, sino enfocó a alguien que había ignorado desde su entrada en Hogwarts.

El hijo del otro hombre que había ayudado a su padre durante ese aterrador ataque en la estación. Berlioz Nott.

Cuando hubo terminado su primer año, la mansión Malfoy se vio un poco más llena de lo que solía estar, con un par de personas de visita de vez en vez, y poco antes de que Setiembre llegara y con el, el inicio de segundo año. Theodor Nott y Millicent Bultstrode hicieron acto de presencia.

Scorpius se había sorprendido gratamente al darse cuenta de que su padre tenía amigos, aunque eso no cambiaba su porte solitario.

Y otra cosa que también la había sorprendido había sido su primogénito, un muchacho pálido de grandes ojos negros y cabello oscuro. Berlioz Nott, un Slytherin como ella.

Scorpius no estaba muy acostumbrada a interactuar con otros niños, sin contar a Sam y algunas compañeras de casa, así que al principio había sido muy difícil interactuar con el muchacho. Sin contar que Nott parecía taciturno por naturaleza propia.

Pero finalmente, y luego de una muy extraña tarde, se había descubierto a sí misma manteniendo una interesante conversación sobre la escuela, equipos de quidditch entre otras nimiedades.

Y este primero de Setiembre parecía que sus ojos no querían apartarse del muchacho, quien ajeno a todo el mundo, seguía comiendo.

Tomó un pequeño bollo de crema y se lo llevó a la boca, pensando que quizá era hora de comenzar a hacer nuevos amigos.

* * *

Puede que Draco no hubiera tenido un buen inicio en aquel año, pero todo parecí mejorar paulatinamente. Especialmente con lo que parecía ser el inicio de un multimillonario contrato con una empresa norteamericana.

Cerró el gran folio que descansaba sobre su escritorio y frotó el puente de su nariz, una manía poco elegante que había adoptado pocos años después del nacimiento de su hija.

Su garganta se sentía seca y sus ojos ardían un poco, había pasado la noche entera preocupado por no haber recibido aún una lechuza de su hija. Puede que pareciera demasiado ansioso, después de todo apenas había pasado una semana del inicio de curso y aún no tenía noticias de ella.

—Esto es el colmo…

Se obligó a calmarse, estirándose lo largo que era en el cómodo sofá de su oficina en la mansión. En ese momento, el sonido de pico de una lechuza golpeando contra su ventana lo distrajo y por un momento creyó que la tan esperada carta de Scorpius finalmente había llegado. Empero, al notar el color blanco de las plumas de aquella ave rápidamente descartó la idea.

_Potter._ Pensó.

Se encaminó cansinamente hasta el gran ventanal y lo abrió. El ave entro y aterrizó en una pequeña percha, Draco tomó un par de golosinas que descansaban en un envase sobre su chimenea y se las entregó, para después tomar el pergamino que traía consigo.

Como el ave no emprendió vuelo. Él supuso, no erróneamente, que esperaba una respuesta.

Draco suspiró, y se sentó comenzando a pensar en una respuesta para el salvador del mundo mágico. Desde aquel tan infortunado accidente, las cartas de Harry Potter se habían vuelto un factor constante en su vida. Al principio eran pequeñas notas que no pasaban del largo de un telegrama, pero con el paso de los meses se habían convertido en cartas, que si bien antes estaban enfocadas en los hijos de ambos con el tiempo habían terminado a ser simplemente nimiedades de su vida diaria.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho tan solo el año anterior que terminaría compartiendo cartas con el chico dorado de Gryffindor, Draco sin lugar a dudas habría mandado al pobre diablo a San Mungo, directamente al pabellón de enfermedades mentales mágicas.

Frunció un poco la nariz y comenzó a rasgar el pergamino con su pluma, dibujando letras fluidas y redondeadas. Pasar una noche en un bar con _San Potter_, por Merlín. Dónde estaba yéndose su vida.

* * *

La segunda semana de segundo año empezó con ánimos, incluso en la normalmente calmada casa de Salazar. Los muchachos de segundo a tercero parecían más que ansiosos por realizar las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch, así que Albus estaba bastante nervioso. Parado allí, en medio del campo, con la nueva escoba que su padre le había comprado en la mano derecha.

Los muchachos de tercero que se habían presentado para buscadores acababan de terminar las pruebas, Albus no había recordado haber visto a alguien volar tan rápido además de su hermano mayor, quien era buscador de Gryffindor.

—Oye, no estés nervioso—Derek le había dado un codazo disimulado. Parkinson iba a por el puesto de guardián, mientras que él prefería el de cazador.

—Nada de eso—frunció el ceño, con sus ojos verdes brillando con decisión—simplemente no quiero que nada me distraiga.

Derek le dio un asentimiento que claramente era irónico, y avanzó cuando el capitán llamó su nombre.

El espectáculo que dio su amigo fue muy bueno, aunque Albus dudaba que quedara seleccionado, un chico de cuarto que también se había presentado era mucho más corpulento y parecía tener más experiencia. Pero de seguro el año siguiente, o cuando entrara a cuarto el puesto era suyo.

Cuando el capitán llamó su nombre una oleada de adrenalina lo golpeó, como cualquier otro buen Weasley que se precie, desde muy pequeño ya había subido a su primera escoba. Y estaba seguro de que podía, si no quedar seleccionado en el equipo, al menos brindar un espectáculo lo suficientemente bueno para ser considerado el año siguiente.

Comenzó a alzarse en vuelo, y liberaron las _Quafles_, Albus entonces comenzó a moverse con los otros miembros que ya eran titulares del equipo, realizando pases, que si bien no eran tan rápidos como los de los muchachos mayores, eran muy certeros.

Se mantuvo de la misma manera durante varios minutos, y cuando un minuto antes de que el capitán indicara que ya había terminado, Albus vio un brillo en las gradas que rápidamente llamó su atención.

Un par de ojos tormentosos lo miraban fijamente.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para analizarlo, pues al segundo siguiente la pesada pelota había impactado contra su estómago, logrando lanzarlo con su escoba hacia el suelo.

Cuando aterrizó aparatosamente en el suelo, lo último que vio antes de caer desmayado por el dolor que comenzaba a aparecer en su pierna, fueron un par de ojos sorprendidos: Los grises de Scorpius Malfoy que ya casi habían abandonado su mente, y los negros profundos de Berlioz Nott, su compañero de habitación.

* * *

Harry bebió un largo trago de su vaso de wisky de fuego, mientras Draco ponía los ojos en blanco.

—En serio, Potter. Deberías beber más lento.

Él simplemente frunció un poco el ceño, y arregló sus gafas.

—Fue un día duro en la oficina, Malfoy. Merezco relajarme.

Draco rodó los ojos y prefirió ignorarlo, sintiéndose muy cansado como para tener esa conversación con Potter en ese momento.

Estaban en el caldero chorreante, en una mesa lo suficientemente alejada del resto como para no llamar la atención. Un ligero hechizo de glamour sobre ambos, a ninguno de los dos le gustaba llamar la atención.

Había recibido la carta de Scorpius una hora antes de que fuera a abandonar su hogar y las palabras de su hija aún daban vueltas por su cabeza, bueno, específicamente el nombre de un muchacho. _Nott._

Scorpius, desde sus más jóvenes años, no había sido muy buena para hacer amigos. En realidad, Draco podría afirmar sin miedo a equivocarse que su única amiga –a pesar de que muchas veces había conocido a los hijos o hijas de sus socios internacionales- sólo veía como amiga a la hija mayor de su madrina Pansy. Pero desde que Theodore hubiera realizado esa visita a la mansión, ella y el muchachito ese parecían haber entretejido algo así como el inicio de una extraña amistad.

_Bueno_. Pensó. _Al menos, no estará tan sola._

—Hoy fueron las pruebas de quidditch—repuso Draco, llevándose el vaso de wisky a los labios, observando apreciativamente a Potter sobre este.

Oh sí, en la carta de Scorpius puede que hablara de cómo el muchacho Nott parecía una compañía decente, pero también le contaba del aparatoso accidente del hijo de Potter durante las pruebas.

Harry bufó.

—Supongo que tu hija te contó sobre ello.

Aunque a Harry le parecía algo extraño que la heredera Malfoy tuviera algún interés en el accidente que su hijo mayor, James, había tenido la gracia de relatar tan cómicamente en la carta que le había llegado horas antes.

—Parece que tus hijos heredaron tu habilidad para caer de las escobas—dijo entonces, sin el tono venenoso que antes le había conocido, como una broma ácida bastante acorde con su sentido del humor negro. Después de todo, Scorpius le había asegurado que más que dañarlo, el accidente de Albus sólo había sido aparatoso.

Harry le dedicó una mirada retadora.

—Me sorprende que la tuya no haya realizado las pruebas, Malfoy—y tan pronto terminó el contenido de su vaso, se apresuró a servirse otro.

Draco arqueó una ceja, en un gesto bastante elegante.

—Scorpius nunca ha demostrado interés por los deportes—dijo sin darle mucha importancia—ella está interesada en cosas de otra índole.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—A veces creo que pones mucha presión en esa niña, Malfoy—Notó ligeramente que los hombros de su contraparte se tensaban, y se apresuró en aclarar—cuando la veo en la estación parece más una mujer que una niña, ya sabes, sus maneras y cómo se expresa.

Draco soltó una risa ahogada, sinceramente divertida.

— ¿Acaso quieres decir que el oh-grandioso-niño-que-vivió se ha pasado dos años observándonos en la estación, Potter? ¿Es eso?

Harry se sonrojó un poco. Y aclaró su garganta, lo siguiente que dijo quizá fue causado por el exceso de alcohol en su sangre.

—Es porque ustedes llaman la atención. En realidad, desde la escuela tú siempre lo has hecho.

Draco sintió un pequeño sonrojo formarse en sus mejillas, completamente imperceptible gracias a la oscuridad que les proporcionaba el ambiente, claramente también decidió culpar al alcohol.

* * *

Diciembre llegó rápidamente, y antes de que Albus se diera cuenta, las vacaciones de invierno estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Ese año había decidido quedarse un poco más en la escuela, para disfrutar del silencio que la temporada navideña traía al castillo.

Como había previsto, ni él ni su compañero habían terminado dentro del equipo, pero no importaba mucho pues siempre estaba el siguiente año para retomar las pruebas.

Caminó por los largos pasillos que conducían a la torre de astronomía, deseoso de contemplar la grandiosa vista de una mañana despejada y calma como aquella. Derek y Jhon ya habían dejado el castillo el día anterior, e incluso Nott lo había hecho, así que tenía el dormitorio para él solo, pero y aunque le gustaba la privacidad que daban las mazmorras, a veces prefería el aire libre.

Y normalmente los estudiante son frecuentaban la torre, únicamente algunos de los mayores en las noches más oscuras para poder ver las estrellas, por eso fue que no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando al entrar a la torre observó un cabello rubio perfectamente peinado hacia atrás moviéndose acompasado con el viento.

Él y Scorpius no habían intercambiado palabra desde el año pasado.

—_Uhm, _lo lamento—dijo, aunque no estaba seguro de porqué lo había dicho.

Scorpius giró su cabeza rápidamente hacia su dirección, las manos firmemente apoyadas en uno de los ventanales cerrados y su uniforme impecable.

—Oh—ella también parecía confundida y sin idea alguna de cómo continuar con la conversación, pero cuando Albus dio un paso hacia atrás con la clara intención de dejar el lugar, su voz suave volvió a resonar—Espera, no tienes que irte.

Y Albus se detuvo, tratando de analizar la situación. No es que sintiera animadversión por la presencia de Malfoy, pero simplemente nunca habían interactuado lo suficiente como para que pudieran considerarse amigos. Lo sopesó unos minutos, y pensó que dejar la escena en ese momento no podía ser algo más que considerado como descortés.

—Ah, gracias—y avanzó, colocándose un tanto distanciado a ella y apreciando el cielo límpido y claro de la mañana. Cuando después de varios minutos y un pequeño suspiro salido de los labios rosados de Malfoy, Albus se animó a romper aquel extraño e incómodo silencio.

—Creía que ya habrías vuelto a casa—Porque incluso Zabini también ya había dejado el castillo.

Scorpius se removió un poco en su lugar, y Albus creyó que había dicho algo que no debía. Bueno, si finalmente ella no respondía Albus no tendría razón para sentirse culpable si dejaba el salón, arguyendo que la muchacha en verdad, no quería compañía alguna.

Empero, luego de unos minutos más, ella respondió.

—Papá y la abuela están en estados unidos, no había necesidad de que regresara a la mansión.

Albus parpadeó ante la respuesta, que obviamente no esperaba, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para que su curiosidad innata no lo llevara a preguntar por su madre, que curiosamente había sido omitida en la misma.

Él sabía perfectamente lo que es tener padres divorciados, y ya que nunca había visto a la señora Malfoy desde las anteriores vacaciones navideñas, Albus suponía que no era una figura presente en la vida de la muchacha.

Malfoy lo vio entonces, y para su sorpresa, continuó con su _charla._

— ¿Tú tampoco volverás a casa?

Albus se apresuró a aclarar.

—Oh no—y se sonrojó un poco, era la primera vez que explicaba sus motivos para hacer algo a alguien que no era miembro de su familia. Es más, a veces ni su padre le pedía razones—Simplemente quería estar un tiempo aquí, sin mis hermanos y primos…

Por algún motivo sintió que el sonrojo crecía y comenzaba a arder en sus mejillas, Scorpius parecía molesta y un tanto abatida por no poder pasar esa festividad con los suyos, y el los rehuía intencionalmente. Pero contrario a lo que él esperaba, ella no le dedicó esa mirada punzante y gesto frío que solía tener.

No, en cambio, sus ojos brillaron con la chispa innata de la curiosidad.

— ¿Tienes muchos familiares, Potter?

Albus asintió. Comenzando una larga charla sobre su hermano mayor James, quien alardeaba sobre estar finalmente en cuarto curso y sus sueños de unirse a la fuerza Auror tan claros desde corta edad, de la pequeña Lily, tan animosa como su propia madre que se había acostumbrado rápidamente a la pequeña independencia que ofrecía el colegio, o de sus primos Hugo y Louis, quienes eran los más tranquilos de todos los Weasley que habían terminado en la casa de Rowena y su fascinación pérfida por los libros.

Incluso mencionó a su _primo_ Teddy y el compromiso con prima Victorie, o a Dominique y su naciente carrera en el quidditch profesional.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, el cielo ya se había teñido de colores naranjos y era hora de comenzar a empacar un poco y esperar a su padre, quien iría personalmente a recogerlo a la escuela esa noche.

Pero, y aún con el ambiente festivo que trajeron los días venideros, con todo el clan Weasley y Potter juntos en la madriguera, la mente de Albus estaba imbuida en recuerdos de _Quafles_ golpeadoras, la torre de astronomía y los ojos grises de Scorpius.

* * *

Draco acarició a la pequeña lechuza que estaba ululando alegremente en la percha de su oficina. Normalmente hubiera utilizado a Hemingtway, la lechuza de Scorpius, como siempre lo hacía, pero aquella era una ocasión especial.

Le dio otra pequeña golosina a Pollux, su lechuza parda, que ya estaba lista para emprender vuelo.

La vio alejarse de la mansión con un paquete elegantemente envuelto entre sus patas. La molestia por no haber podido pasar navidad con Scorpius aún bullía en su interior, no había podido evitar que los acuerdos financieros con la empresa americana encajaran con esas fechas, y aunque sabía no era suficiente, esperaba que ese pequeño presente alegrara un poco a Scorpius, quien maduramente no había presentado ninguna queja cuando él le había informado que no podría estar con ella el 25 de diciembre.

* * *

Albus frunció el ceño cuando un pequeño corazón estalló frente a él en su camino hacia el gran comedor, su padre le había contado que aquella estrafalaria y algo ridícula decoración por san valentin se había puesto de moda, exactamente en su segundo año en Hogwarts.

A él también le parecían de muy mal gusto. Justo en ese momento una pequeña hadita se acercó a toda velocidad, riendo con una voz sumamente aguda, y con una pequeña varita golpeó la cabeza de Derek, logando que un corazón comenzara a dar vueltas alrededor de él antes de desaparecer con un pequeño _plop._

—Agh—Parkinson comenzó a manotear al aire, intentando alejar el pequeño corazón. Jhon estalló en carcajadas.

— ¡Tienes una admiradora!

Y sí, ese año las muchachas parecían obsesionadas con esas extrañas y por demás ridículas haditas-tarjetas-corazón.

—Cierra la boca, Jhon—su cabello ahora estaba despeinado, porque el corazón giraba sin parar a su alrededor—que alguien me quite esta tontería, por amor a Merlín.

Albus y Jhon estallaron en sendas carcajadas, mientras llegaban al gran comedor y se sentaban en la mesa de las serpientes.

Los ojos verdes de Albus enfocaron la mesa de los leones y pudieron enfocar a un James con muchas cartas en las manos y un par de corazones flotando a su alrededor, a diferencia de Derek parecía bastante orgulloso de su popularidad con las muchachas.

Albus rodó los ojos y se concentró en su almuerzo, pero no pudo estar mucho tiempo alejado a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pues pronto una pequeña palomita de papel se estrelló contra su frente. Olía a perfume demasiado dulzón y era de color rosa chillón. Una carta de amor.

Al la tomó entre sus manos incrédulo, no recordaba haber hablado con una chica desde que empezara el curso. Malfoy no contaba, para nada.

Así que cuando sus ojos identificaron palabras escritas en tinta morada que destilaban amor y miel, simplemente se dedicó no darle importancia. Desde muy pequeño había estado acostumbrado a que la gente se le acercara únicamente por el apellido, y recibir cartas de muchachas que no conocía suponía no era muy diferente de eso.

Dobló la pequeña palomita con cuidado y la guardó en su túnica, no tenía remitente firmado así que se ahorraba la parte de tener que responder o de tratar de evadir la mirada de cualquiera hubiera sido la autora de la misma.

Volvió su mirada hacia su plato ahora lleno y comenzó a desayunar, ignorando las quejas de Derek y las risas de Jhon. Pero a los pocos minutos fue nuevamente interrumpido, esta vez por dos haditas que lo golpearon simultáneamente en la cabeza.

Decidió ignorarlos, aunque ahora incluso Derek se reía de los dos corazones que volaban sobre su cabeza.

Pero cuando el quinto se estampo directamente con su nariz, que intentaba mantenerse baja y no muy lejos de su plato, no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada punzante a sus dos compañeros.

Y en contra de todo pronóstico, y ante la sorpresa de Parkinson y MgSteven, los ojos verdes de Albus se suavizaron de un momento a otro, porque ignorando las risas de sus compañeros, había podido distinguir un poco alejada del centro de la mesa, y con la inseparable Samanta Zabini a su lado, Scorpius recibía de un elegante búho pardo un bellamente envuelto paquete.

Albus juraría que la sonrisa en el rostro de Scorpius hubiera podido alumbrar un cuarto entero.

* * *

Scorpius tenía los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa que no era muy digna de una Malfoy, pero de momento no importaba, pues no tenía reparo alguno en mostrar su alegría.

Su padre se había escrito escuetas disculpas en sus cartas y había prometido algo, pero Scorpius no había podido prever aquello. Scorpius sabía que su padre odiaba las celebraciones como aquellas, pero aun así le había mandado un regalo de San Valentín.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, le había enviado un regalo.

Un pequeño dije, dorado y brillante con un chocolate que obviamente no era de Honey Dukes. Así tan cursi y rosa como sonaba, su padre se había tragado su orgullo, y se lo había mandado con Pollux. Su lechuza personal.

La sonrisa de Scorpius no desapareció en lo que quedó de ese 14 de febrero.

* * *

La primera vez que Albus recordaba cruzar palabra, más que algún saludo cordial o algo parecido, con su compañero de cuarto Berlioz Nott, había sido cuando el mes de los exámenes finales ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Ciertamente él se llevaba bien con todos sus compañeros, pero que el pelinegro se hubiera decidido a hablarle tan deliberadamente de un momento a otro lo desubicó por un pequeño segundo.

Berlioz era sin duda un buen estudiante, por eso su segunda sorpresa vino cuando le pidió ayuda con la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Albus, no se negó y aunque al principio había sido extraño pasar más tiempo con alguien que aunque compartiera su espacio la mayor parte del tiempo difícilmente le dedicaba palabra alguna, finalmente terminó por acostumbrarse y comenzar a encontrar más normal la compañía de Nott.

Después de terminados los exámenes y ya era tiempo de volver a abordar el expreso de Hogwarts, Albus ya podía considerar que tenía un nuevo amigo, con quien por cierto podía hablar de quidditch.

* * *

Harry sonreía ampliamente mientras la locomotora se hacía más grande a su vista, a su lado Ginny y Ron hablaban entretenidamente y a su lado Hermione y Fleur comentaban alguna nueva reforma del ministerio.

Frente a ellos, e igual de ansioso, Malfoy junto a Parkinson y Zabini estaban esperando, los tren enfundados en sus elegantes túnicas y con expresiones bastante serias, distando monumentalmente de lo ansiosos que Harry sabía estaban. Metros más allá Nott y su muy embarazada esposa también esperaban.

Cuando el expreso se detuvo y la estación se llenó de humo, Harry pudo estar tranquilo cuando vio las dos cabelleras rubias reunirse sin ningún otro altercado. Minutos después el mismo tomaba con cariño la mano de su pequeña Lily Luna mientras escuchaba la conversación animosa de James y observaba interesado a Albus, quien sonreía bastante complacido.

Podía asegurar que ese año había sido, bastante diferente.

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Segundo año quedó atrás. Capítulo un poquito más largo, creo.  
Veamos como se desarrollan las cosas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** La futura Señora Potter.

**Resumen: **A James no le gustaba la idea, Lily parecía encantada de tener al fin alguien con quien mantener "charlas de chicas", Harry simplemente se preguntaba cómo rayos sobrellevaba Malfoy tener en casa a la tan mentada Futura señora Potter. Al/Scorp Genderbender.

**Advertencias: **Genderswap. Que lo haya hecho yo. ¡Va sin beta! Insinuaciones de Drarry .

**Disclaimer: **Definitivamente no soy JK.

**Notas iniciales:** Escrito como un regalo para una de mis mejores amigas del fandom –y en general- _Silky_, tú siempre me pides regalos raros –este no podía ser la excepción- pero va con cariño –lee con cuidado que en mi cabeza aun van dando vueltas los hongos de microbiología.

* * *

**La futura Señora Potter**

**.**

El tercer año era algo que Albus realmente esperaba. James, quien ya estaba en quinto, le había hablado mucho de Hogsmeade, de todas las tiendas que por allí había y lo entretenido que era poder asistir a las visitas que el colegio organizaba.

Incluso su padre le había contado anécdotas bastante interesantes de sus propias visitas, Albus había hecho la nota mental de no olvidar darle un vistazo a la tan mentada casa de los gritos de la que todos tanto hablaban.

Por eso es que todo el camino desde la estación hasta la escuela no dejó de observar el permiso firmado que su padre le había dado, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

— ¿Al final lo conseguiste?—Samantha, quien había dejado crecer su cabello un poco más para aquel año se llevó una de las manos al rostro, y miró a Scorpius con expresión aguda.

Ella asintió, su cola de caballo rebotó. Su padre le había enseñado a peinar su cabello logrando que ningún mechón saliera fuera de lugar.

—No fue fácil—admitió mientras observaba feliz la autorización firmada con la impecable y bella caligrafía de su padre—Pero la abuela Narcissa me ayudó a convencer a papá.

Samantha asintió contenta entonces, regalándole esa bonita sonrisa que muy pocas veces portaba.

Genial, pensó Scorpius, mientras su compañera comenzaba a hablar sin parar sobre las lindas tiendas de accesorios que tenía el pueblito mágico y cómo su madre le había enseñado a qué lugares ir a comprar o cómo conseguir mejores precios, vagamente había mencionado tiendas de libros y cosas así.

Pero la mente de Scorpius estaba muy lejos de los artilugios con los que Samantha parecía tan encantada, ella únicamente podía pensar en aquella extraña casa en la que su padre la había contado alguna vez, había visto un fantasma lanzarle bolas de nieve. Quizá Berlioz pudiera acompañarla a la casa de los gritos.

* * *

— ¿Aritmancia? ¿En serio?—Derek le dedicó una mirada escéptica, Albus simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras la comida aparecía sobre la mesa. La ceremonia de selección acababa de terminar y nuevamente, sólo un par de nuevos alumnos se sumaba a la mesa de las serpientes. A lo lejos podía escuchar la estruendosa voz de su hermano mayor gritando algo ininteligible en la mesa de los leones.

—Me gusta, además tomaré adivinación y cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

—Yo también—dijo entonces Jhon—Claro, no adivinación—frunció un poco el ceño, recordándole un poco a su tía Hermione cuando le comentó que quería tomar esa clase durante las vacaciones—Es un poco tonto, como esos charlatanes que quieren leerte la mano o cosas así.

Oh cierto, el mundo _muggle_ estaba lleno de los tan llamados adivinos, pero para Albus era simplemente algo que llamaba su atención – además parecía fácil de pasar, después de todo sólo tenía que intentar leer cualquier cosa en un montón de hojas de té, o inventar algo descabellado con su tan llamado _ojo interno._

—Tomaré estudios muggles—declaró Dereck entonces y Jhon le dedicó una mirada divertida—también cuidado de criaturas mágicas, así que supongo que los tres coincidiremos allí.

—Fabuloso—Albus estiró la mano y tomó una galleta de avena—Papá dice que Hagrid es un gran maestro.

Prefirió obviar la parte de sus métodos poco ortodoxos de enseñanza de momento, moría por ver qué clase de cosa tenía preparado para ellos el semi gigante, aunque estaba seguro de que nada superaría al hipogrifo que su padre le había contado él había logrado montar.

* * *

— ¿Quieres un poco?—Scorpious se sorprendió cuando notó la pálida mano de Berlioz extendiendo una galleta en su dirección, ella y el muchacho habían comenzado a hablar más el curso pasado, pero normalmente sólo intercambiaban un par de palabras y el resto del tiempo la pasaban en un silencio, que si bien no era incómodo, tampoco era muy llevadero. Era la primera vez que él iniciaba una conversación –o lo que fuera que aquello fuera- por un tema tan mundano como la comida.

Samantha, que estaba sentada a su izquierda le regaló una mirada extraña. Scorpius solo asintió, recordando de pronto sus modales.

—Muchas gracias—respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y procedió a llevársela a la boca, ella no era muy fanática de los dulces, pero no quería ser descortés. Berlioz asintió y volvió su mirada a su propia comida, más tarde aquella noche Samantha no dejaría de bombardearla con preguntas sobre su nuevo y extraño amigo.

* * *

Puede que el año pasado no hubiera tenido tanta suerte, pero después de un buen entrenamiento –y un par de cardenales en el cuerpo, no había que negarlo- propinado por su madre, Albus estaba seguro de que esta vez lograría entrar al equipo.

Dereck –quien había dejado la idea de ser guardián, y ahora intentaba irse por la posición de buscador- y él que aún perseguía uno de los puestos de cazador, decidieron volver a presentar las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch aquel año.

Albus no se sorprendió al ver que en la fila de los postulantes también estaba Nott, vagamente recordaba que le había mencionado que quería probar suerte mientras estudiaban para la primera clase de pociones la semana pasada. Aunque, ciertamente lo sorprendió, que él también aspirara a un puesto de cazador.

Y también, debía admitir, que se había sorprendido al ver a Malfoy sentada en las gradas con su mirada plateada clavada en ellos. _Ugh_, el dolor del golpe del año pasado había regresado como un muy desagradable recuerdo.

—_Nott, Potter_—La voz del capitán, que ya estaba en sétimo año, logró llamar la atención de Albus. Era extraño que su prueba fuera doble, pero suponía que lo hacía de esa manera pues ambos eran los únicos aspirando a ser cazadores, y dos de los tres puestos ahora estaban vacios, pues los muchachos que los ocupaban ya se habían graduado.

Albus le dio una pequeña sonrisa conciliadora a Berlioz antes de subir a su escoba, a lo que el pelinegro respondió con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza.

El primogénito de los Nott volaba excelente, tenía que reconocerlo. Podía ser que no fuera tan rápido como él mismo, pero tenía precisión y ambos parecían coordinarse bien. William Pucey, quien era ya un cazador del equipo y estaba en quinto año trataba de armar jugadas con ellos, y resultaban ser, mucho más fáciles de seguir de lo que Albus hubiera podido imaginar.

Cuando la voz del capitán del equipo había vuelto a sonar por todo el campo, Albus estaba agitado y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, estaba seguro de que esta vez sí lo conseguiría.

Bajó su escoba lentamente y cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, un cariñoso abrazo se enredó torpemente en su cuello.

— ¡Eso fue genial, Al!—Derek tenía una amplia sonrisa en los labios, y balbuceaba un par de cosas más que Albus no lograba definir del todo.

—Ya, ya, que me ahorcas—intentó que sonara a reproche, pero su risa límpida no ayudaba mucho. Sus ojos verdes refulgían con alegría y miraba contento la sonrisa aprobatoria del capitán. Aunque algo logró desviar su atención, como el año pasado. Un par de ojos grises a lo lejos brillaban un poco mientras la dueña de ellos le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa a un ya no tan taciturno Berlioz.

* * *

—No puedo creer que ambos hayan quedado dentro—Jhon caminaba junto a ellos por los pasillos, con un montón de pergaminos en los brazos—Nunca entenderé su gusto por ese deporte.

—Oh vamos— Derek resopló— Porque a ti te guste ese _furbo_, no quiere decir que no puedas apreciar lo emocionante del quidditch.

Jhon frunció el ceño, y evitó apenas que uno de los pergaminos cayera de sus manos.

—Es futbol, Parkinson—y rodó los ojos—y no es que no logre apreciar las bondades del tan mentado quidditch—aunque por el tono irónico de voz que usaba, Albus tenía sus dudas—sólo que no me gusta. Punto.

—Bien, dejen de pelear—Bueno, Albus adoraba a sus amigos, pero él tenía límites. Y escucharlos pelear una y otra vez sobre lo mismo era exasperante, casi tanto como escuchar a su hermano y hermana pelear. Suspiró con alivio cuando vio ya cerca la puerta de la clase que debían tomar ahora, gracias a Morgana que Jhon no tenía adivinación—Mira Derek, ya estamos aquí.

—Oh sí, adivinación—Jhon miró con el ceño fruncido a la clase y se despidió de Albus con un movimiento de mano, dedicándole a Derek su mirada más fría—nos vemos en el almuerzo.

Derek hizo movimientos exagerados con los brazos y con la boca cuando Jhon ya estaba lejos, Albus no pudo evitar reprimir la risa que afloró de sus labios. Puede que apenas tuvieran trece, pero a veces ellos dos se comportaban como de nueve.

Albus se sentó en una de las pequeñas mesas circulares y Derek lo hizo a su lado, frente a ellos una mujer de cabellos rubios que ya comenzaban a teñirse de blanco los miraba con una sonrisa un poco torcida.

La profesora Trelawney aún seguía dando clases, su padre le había comentado un par de cosas sobre ella y ciertamente parecía agradable, solo un poco… excéntrica.

— ¡Bienvenidos a las clases de adivinación!—había dicho con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, mientras su manos se frotaban frenéticamente una contra otra, parecía estar nerviosa o algo parecido—Sólo abran su ojo interno y las imágenes llegarán a ustedes.

Después había comenzado a caminar por el cuarto, comenzado a avanzar de mesa en mesa y diciendo a un par de alumnos profecías terribles sobre calderos explotando y malas calificaciones en clase de pociones.

Albus no tenía necesidad de ningún ojo interno para ver eso venir.

— ¡Oh, pequeña!—el gritito agudo de la profesora volvió a llamar su atención, cuando al fin se había decidido por darle una mirada la famosa tacita que tenía en la mesa—Malfoy, ¿verdad?

El rostro de Albus giró más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, y no estaba seguro de porqué.

Scorpius apenas había asentido, y Albus pudo ver claramente como Samantha Zabini le dedicaba a la profesora Trelawney una mirada de resentimiento, aunque la adulta no se dio por aludida.

La mujer miraba interesada dentro de la tacita que hacía unos segundos estaba entre las palmas de Malfoy y hacía una expresión extraña con el rostro, muy pensativa.

—Veo blanco en tu futuro, mucho blanco y frío. Deberías alejarte de la nieve.

Y tan rápido como había llegado a la mesa de las dos Slytherins, se fue.

Albus no pudo evitar elevar una ceja en señal de confusión, primero porque no sabía que Malfoy y Zabini también llevaban esa clase –la cara de fastidio de Derek por tener que compartir más clases con su prima no pasó desapercibida para él- y segundo, por la extraña predicción de Trelawney, o bueno… lo que sea que hubiera sido aquello.

— ¿En serio tenemos que decir tonterías como esas?—le había susurrado Derek, después de mirar fijamente su taza tratando de encontrarle forma a las hojas molidas que tenía dentro—Realmente no veo nada aquí adentro, Albus.

Él estaba a punto de responder que tampoco encontraba forma alguna, pero antes de pronunciar palabra alguna, la maestra había arrancado el plato de sus manos.

— ¡Muchacho!—normalmente la sonrisa alegre que le dedicó lo habría calmado, pero viniendo de la _adivina_, solo logró ponerle nervioso— ¡Qué maravillas te depara el futuro!

— ¿En serio?—pregunto sinceramente sorprendido, ya esperaba que profetizara que un hipogrifo lo patearía en la cabeza o que sería asesinado por una _bludger_ loca, ya que las tragedias parecían ser la especialidad de aquella mujer.

Pero tan pronto las siguientes palabras abandonaron la boca de su profesora, se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

— ¡Veo una alianza en tu futuro!—oh y Albus sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, no exactamente porque ella insinuara una boda o algo así, después de todo, todos allí iban a casarse en algún momento. Pero sus siguientes palabras, fueron realmente reveladoras— ¡Túnicas de gala! ¡Alianzas plateadas como los ojos de la novia!

Y por amor a Morgana, todas las miradas del cuarto giraron entonces hasta la heredera Malfoy. La única persona con ojos grises de su generación.

* * *

—No, no, porfavor. Repite eso—La carcajada de Jhon fue apenas apagada por la bufanda que cubría su boca, Albus lanzo el aire que estaba conteniendo.

—Cierra la boca—y lo fulminó con la mirada, estúpida clase de adivinación y estúpidos ojos grises de Malfoy.

— ¡Es que fue muy gracioso!—intervino entonces Derek, aplaudiendo y riendo, su aliento formaba pequeñas nueves blancas frente a su rostro.

Genial, la primera visita a Hogsmeade y ellos dos sólo se encargaban de divertirse a su costa. Desgraciados.

—En serio—Jhon calmó su gracia y de pronto parecía que los problemas que había tenido con Derek antes habían desaparecido, parecía que esos dos sólo se unían para arruinar su vida—Te vas casar con Malfoy.

—Qué horrible destino—tembló Derek—Samantha te cortará la cabeza por osar casarte con su mejor amiga.

Albus rodó los ojos, aún recordaba la mirada de odio que le había dedicado la primogénita Zabini cuando la profesora Trelawney había osado si quiera insinuar que tenía deseos de desposar a Malfoy. ¡Ellos ni se hablaban! Por amor a Merlin.

—Dejen de decir eso, solo fue una ridiculez. Tía Hermione tenía razón, la adivinación era una tontería.

Oh y vaya que lo era, ahora no sabía ni como mirar a Malfoy –aunque no es que lo hiciera de cualquier manera- que ahora tenía un muy "adorable" –comillas obligadas, por favor- apodo: "La futura señora Potter"

Ah dios, James había estallado en carcajadas cuando el ridículo rumor llegó a sus oídos, quizá eso era lo malo de Hogwarts, los rumores volaban más rápido que una escoba en pleno partido de quidditch.

—Ya, ya—Jhon dio un profundo respiro y los miró con las mejillas un poco rojas, el frío era bastante fuerte—iré a revisar unos libros, ¿alguien viene conmigo?

—No gracias—dijo Derek, negando categóricamente—iré a ver un par de bromas en sortilegios Weasley ¡Escuché que trajeron nuevas bombas apestosas!, ¿vienes Al?

Jhon puso los ojos en blanco.

Albus se abstuvo de hacer lo mismo, sus tíos ron y George ya le habían dado un par de ellas en vacaciones.

—No, hay algo que quiero ver.

Y después de que los tres concordaran en encontrarse en las tres escobas, Albus emprendió camino hacia la casa de los gritos.

* * *

— ¿Estás segura de que quieres quedarte?—Sam le había dedicado una mirada extrañada y Berlioz una curiosa, ninguno de los dos parecía encontrar interesante esa construcción tan tétrica.

—Sí, los veré luego en las tres escobas—Scorpius en cambio, quería permanecer un rato más allí, pensando quizá que también sería capaz de ver a aquel fantasma que había ahuyentado a su padre hacía tantos años atrás.

—Ten cuidado—Berlioz la contempló largamente, luego dio una última mirada a la casa y se fue negando con la cabeza, Samantha lo siguió a los pocos segundos.

Scorpius se acomodó la bufanda verde y plata y avanzó más, tratando de escalar un montículo de nieve para poder llegar a la gran cerca que separaba a la casa del resto del mundo.

Pero debió recordar la curiosa predicción de Trelawney, aunque ciertamente la credibilidad de aquella mujer había muerto para ella cuando dijo como si nada que se iba a casar con Potter, debió recordar eso de blanco y frío, pues un paso en falso y un pequeño resbalón, y ya había caído colina abajo.

* * *

Albus no creía que el camino fuera tan largo hasta la casa de los gritos, James le había dicho como llegar y agradecía a Merlín no haberse perdido.

Ya casi podía ver la gran construcción irguiéndose a lo lejos, pero oh, no fue lo único que vio.

Una cabellera rubia y una bufanda verde rodando por la colina rápidamente lo alertaron. Se vio a si mismo corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo –como decía tía Hermione, una curiosa expresión muggle- hacia la persona que había caído. Bueno, sus genes heroicos potter estaban allí después de todo.

* * *

Scorpius cerró los ojos ante el impacto del golpe, no había sido una gran altura, pero había sido suficiente para dejarla aturdida por un par de minutos. Así que cuando una mano enguantada y cálida tomó una de sus manos y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Oye, estás bien?—pero oh rayos, cuanta mala suerte podía tener para que fuera, justamente, Albus Potter su salvador. Merlín, su padre sufriría un soponcio si ella le contaba aquello.

* * *

Demonios, pensó Albus al ver los ojos grises que tantos problemas ya le habían traído mirarlo algo idos.

—Gracias—La rápida respuesta de Scorpius hizo que lanzara un suspiro, tenía el rostro rojo y la mejilla un poco raspada, Albus tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de limpiarla con su mano como solía hacer con Lily, pero se contuvo. Malfoy no era su hermanita, hacer eso sería extraño.

—No hay problemas—y sólo entonces se dio cuenta que aún no había soltado la mano de Malfoy, lo hizo al instante y giró su mirada, enfocando de refilón la casa que había querido ver— ¿qué hacías sola aquí?

Dijo más por reflejo que por otra cosa, no era normal ver a alguien allí, según palabras del mismo James.

—Quería ver un fantasma—la respuesta descolocó bastante a Albus, para ver fantasmas simplemente ir al comedor de la escuela…

—¿Perdón..?

—No como el varón sanguinario—se apresuró a corregir, y Albus pudo apreciar el rostro sonrojado de Malfoy, suponía mitad por el frío y mitad por el golpe contra la nieve. Quizá un poquito por a la vergüenza, aunque vaya a saber Merlín—un fantasma de esos que no se ven.

Albus la miró extrañado y Scorpius le devolvió una mirada afilada, como si no pensara explicarse más.

—Nunca había escuchado de ellos—dijo separándose de ella y comenzando a subir por la colina, quedando lo más cerca que podía de la casa.

—Pues son reales—había dicho, aunque Scorpius no pensaba contarle la historia que con tanto recelo su padre le había confiado. Después subió, esta vez con más cuidado, y terminó detrás de Albus.

Ambos miraron largamente la casa más embrujada de Londres.

* * *

—Deja de mirar la puerta y concéntrate—Samantha, la hija de Blaise Zabini y Pansy Zabini, amigos de sus padres en la escuela, le habló con tono mandón y con retintín—Queda menos de una hora para ver a Scorpius, y aún no termino mis compras.

Recordaba que su padre le había dicho que fuera amable con las niñas, como todo un caballero que se precie. Aunque Berlioz no estaba tan seguro de si ser el cargador de bolsas de Samantha Zabini contara como un acto de caballerosidad en sí mismo, de cualquier manera, pensaba que no podía negarse.

Así que sin otra opción, suspiró y asintió.

— ¿A qué tienda ahora?—preguntó mientras seguía a la muchacha que ya iba a pagar.

—Quiero un par de libros, y después podemos ir a las tres escobas.

Nott deseo como nunca que el día terminara, y por algún motivo deseó que en lugar de Samantha, fuera Malfoy quien lo acompañara en ese momento. Al menos ella, no le hacía cargar sus cosas.

* * *

Albus había lanzado un suspiro minutos después, cuando ya hubo considerado que había pasado mucho tiempo observando aquella casa. No podía intentar saltar la extraña cerca con Malfoy allí, quizá luego le preguntaría a James sobre esa entrada cerca al sauce.

—Estuviste bien en la selección.

La acotación salida de Malfoy lo turbó por unos segundos, ¿qué?

— ¿Disculpa?

—Para el partido de quidditch—dijo rápidamente, aclarando—Berlioz me dijo que quedaste seleccionado. Felicitaciones.

Oh vaya, ella quería… iniciar una conversación.

* * *

Morgana, Scorpius se sintió tonta de pronto, sólo había dicho aquella tontería porque el ambiente estaba demasiado pesado, y ya había perdido la esperanza de ver al tan mentado ente que había atacado a su padre. Pero Albus Potter no parecía muy dispuesto a responderle.

Cuando estaba a punto de soltar una frase de despedida y emprender una elegante retirada, Potter le respondió.

—Gracias, no sabía que fueras amiga de Nott.

—Oh bueno—dijo entonces, más calmada, al tiempo que giraba y pensaba emprender el camino hacia las tres escobas, ya era un poco tarde—su padre y el mío son amigos.

Albus asintió y curiosamente comenzó a caminar junto a ella, el camino hasta las tres escobas le pareció mucho más largo de lo que había esperado.

Ambos entraron juntos, pero tan pronto divisaron a sus respectivos grupos de amigos, se despidieron con un simple asentimiento y sin mediar palabra.

Sam miró su mejilla roja con expresión horrorizada, no le dio mucha importancia pues Madame Pomfrey podía darle una pomada para ese raspón. Berlioz lanzó una mirada suspicaz a la mesa de Potter pero ella no le dio mucha importancia.

* * *

Albus por su parte recibió sendas miradas incrédulas de sus amigos, como interrogándole sin palabras qué rayos hacía caminando con Malfoy.

Él no les hizo mucho caso, y se apresuró a tomar la cerveza de mantequilla que sus amigos habían pedido para él.

* * *

Esa noche Harry miró entre divertido y preocupado la carta que Albus le había escrito, hablaba de las clases de adivinación, las extrañas predicciones de Trelawney y el incidente en la casa de los gritos.

Parecía que los Malfoy eran una constante en la vida de los Potter, Merlín.

Algo le decía que la siguiente salida con Draco –que había dejado de ser Malfoy en algún punto meses atrás- tendría que aguantar el ánimo del diablo del rubio. Porque estaba seguro, que el apodo de _futura señora Potter_ no le caería para nada bien.

* * *

**Notas Finales:** El tercer año ya empezo, visitas a Hosmeadge y la casa de los gritos. Por cierto posiblemente se nombre el torneo de los tres magos en los capítulos que vienen. Sólo nombrar, claro lol.

Ahora -huye a estudiar para patologia


	6. Chapter 6

**Título:** La futura Señora Potter.

**Resumen: **A James no le gustaba la idea, Lily parecía encantada de tener al fin alguien con quien mantener "charlas de chicas", Harry simplemente se preguntaba cómo rayos sobrellevaba Malfoy tener en casa a la tan mentada Futura señora Potter. Al/Scorp Genderbender.

**Advertencias: **Genderswap. Que lo haya hecho yo. ¡Va sin beta! Insinuaciones de Drarry .

**Disclaimer: **Definitivamente no soy JK.

**Notas iniciales:** Escrito como un regalo para una de mis mejores amigas del fandom –y en general- _Silky_, tú siempre me pides regalos raros –este no podía ser la excepción- pero va con cariño –lee con cuidado que en mi cabeza aun van dando vueltas los hongos de microbiología.

* * *

**La futura Señora Potter**

Draco inhaló un par de veces, y luego dejó salir el aire que había estado manteniendo en sus pulmones. El ambiente cálido del gran salón de la mansión Malfoy era agradable, pero en ese momento no se sentía ni un poco cómodo.

—Vamos Draco, controla un poco tu lengua—el tono irónico de Harry, quien ahora estaba sentado frente a él, no pasó desapercibido para él, pero no le importó mucho.

—No molestes Potter—en algún momento de esa extraña amistad, Potter había comenzado a dirigirse a él con su nombre de pila, e incluso había insinuado que él debería ya tener el mismo trato para con el niño que vivió, pero Potter tendría que esperar mucho si esperaba que él lograra abrirse así para un idiota gryffindor.

La molestia que la visita de un muy divertido Blaise le había causado aquella tarde aún no pasaba.

—No es la gran cosa.

—Lo que sea, Potter—Draco lanzó un pequeño suspiro y estiró la mano hasta la pequeña mesa ratona que se situaba entre amos, tomando un vaso de wisky de fuego y llevándoselo a los labios sin muchas contemplaciones—De cualquier manera Trelawney siempre ha sido una persona desquiciada.

La pequeña risita que escapó de los labios del otro hechizero sólo hizo que el ardor en la boca de su estómago se acrecentara, siquiera insinuar que su hija se casara con el hijo de Potter hacía que quisiera lanzarle una imperdonable a alguien, aunque lo que más le sorprendía era el hecho de que el hijo de Potter fuera el otro implicado era lo que menos importancia tenía. La sola idea de Scorpius casándose algún día, era lo que más lo enfurruñaba.

—Quien diría que eras de los sobreprotectores—Potter parecía divertido, el contenido de su vaso había desaparecido tan rápido como el suyo propio. Draco no estaba muy seguro de porqué había invitado allí al chico dorado en primer lugar, se dijo vagamente que realizarse el hechizo glamour cada vez que tuviera deseos de salir era tedioso, pero algo en el fondo le decía que esa excusa no era del todo cierta.

—No tientes a tu suerte.

—Oh, nunca lo intentaría—pero el tono que usó, dejaba en claro que era otra de esas bromas de ese sentido del humor que Draco no sabía que Harry ostentaba. _Demasiado Slytherin_, había pensado.

* * *

Harry terminó el quinto o quizá el sexto vaso de wisky de aquella noche, la expresión frustrada de Draco era algo que quería grabar en su mente como una de las experiencias más cómicas de su vida, James no dejaba de burlarse del pequeño Albus por su incidente en la clase de adivinación, incluso había recibido una carta de las patas de Amadeus, la lechuza de Albus, quejándose de las constantes burlas de su hermano y de algunos de sus amigos.

Draco había comentado vagamente que, su hija no le había mencionado palabra alguna, de seguro ignorando la predicción de la profesora. Pero Zabini, quien aún era uno de los pocos amigos cercanos de Malfoy, había ido a burlarse jocosamente gracias a la carta de su hija mayor, quien sabía por boca de Albus era la mejor amiga de la heredera Malfoy.

— ¿Y cómo van los negocios?—finalmente había decidido cambiar de tema, hablar con Draco era más divertido de lo que alguna vez hubiera pensado, y no quería pasar el resto de la noche en silencio y escuchando los murmullos molestos del rubio.

—Buena salvada, Potter—Draco le dedicó una de esas miradas marcas Malfoy que tanto le había dado en el pasado, sólo que ahora el veneno que venían con ellas no estaba presente—Hay muchos posibles socios en Francia—los labios de Draco se posaron en su vaso, y dio un largo trago—aunque en Bulgaria también.

— ¿Siempre has tenido esa afinidad por Francia, no?—Harry le miró por sobre el vaso

—París tiene mejores aires que Londres, quizá sería buena idea pasar más tiempo con Scorpius allí.

Esa última frase salió más como un susurro que como una oración, Harry supuso no erróneamente que quizá no había esperado que él la escuchase. Y por un segundo, el tono de voz con el que Malfoy hablaba se le antojó mucho más cansado de lo que había estado percibiéndolo hasta ese entonces.

Harry había mantenido correspondencia con Neville durante mucho tiempo, con la amistad que los unía desde la escuela acrecentada con los años, le había comentado que la navidad pasada la chica la había pasado en el castillo y si no recordaba mal por aquellas fechas Hermione, trabajadora del ministerio, le había comentado de un viaje de la familia de Draco a los estados unidos –claro, cualquier movimiento de aquella familia fuera del país tenía que ser declarada con mucho tiempo de anticipación ante el ministerio.

Harry suspiró y creyó comprender entonces lo que Draco sentía en esos momentos, era suficiente con que cada año se llevara parte de la vida de sus hijos únicamente estando en la escuela, todos los padres, suponía, sentían que se perdían parte importante del desarrollo de sus pequeños mientras estaban entre los muros de Hogwarts. Y para Draco, que tenía que dividir su vida entre Londres y sus negocios en el extranjero quizá lo era un poco más.

—Sabes que eres un gran padre, Draco—no supo muy bien porqué lo dijo, pero la mirada que Draco le dedicó en ese momento, un tanto brillante quizá gracias al alcohol también, hizo que un calor extraño se sentara en la boca de su estómago.

* * *

En cualquier otra ocasión, Draco le hubiera dedicado un par de palabras malsonantes y una mirada férrea a Potter, y luego aclararle que él no necesitaba su aprobación o algo por el estilo.

Pero en ese momento, la afirmación de Potter… Harry, con esa sonrisa sincera y sus ojos límpidos, sin señal alguna de lástima acabaron por matar cualquier frase que hubiera querido nacer de sus labios.

Simplemente se quedó en silencio, como en un mudo agradecimiento.

* * *

Diciembre llegó muy rápido para Albus, cuando ya se quería dar cuenta estaba nuevamente en casa, en la tan afamada cena de navidad en la madriguera.

—Y pociones es la mar de divertido—Albus puso los ojos en blanco ante la afirmación de Lily, su padre había dicho que había heredado aquella habilidad de su abuela, con quien compartía nombre.

—No eres nada normal, hermana—James le dedicó una mirada afilada y se metió más comida a la boca, Albus lanzó un bufido, quizá lo único que él y su hermano mayor compartían además de la sangre era su odio por esa materia.

—Exageran, no es tan mala—Rose se llevó uno de sus largos rizos pelirojos atrás de su oreja y sus ojos castaños brillaron con gracia—aunque no sea de mis favoritas.

Aunque la muchacha se parecía mucho a su madre físicamente, obviando en color de cabello, no estaba muy interesada en las materias teóricas que impartía la escuela, más entregada al igual que su padre a los deportes.

Hugo soltó un pequeño bufido, mientras terminaba la ensalada de su plato, y Hermione le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa condescendiente al menos de sus hijos, quien ciertamente si había heredado su amor por los libros.

—No nos contaste cómo había sido tu inicio de curso, querido—instó entonces Molly mirando al más pequeño de sus nietos, incluso un poco más bajo que Lily.

Hugo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su abuela.

—Muy normal, soy compañero de pociones de uno de los gemelos Scamander, Lorcan.

—Los hijos de Luna—Ron sonrió con gusto, aunque se ganó la mirada reprobadora de su mujer por hablar con la boca llena—curiosos esos muchachos.

—Hijos de Luna, qué esperabas—George ahogó una risa y recibió un codazo de su mujer.

Hugo elevó una ceja, como si no llegara a entender del todo el comentario de su tío.

—Pues a mí me parecen divertidos—Louis, el único hijo de Fleur y Bill que estaba presente en la reunión sonrió encantado. Sus hermanas mayores no habían podido presentarse, Victoire llegaría más tarde pues estaba en una visita a San Mungo y Dominique estaba fuera del país en una audición para un equipo de Quidditch.

— ¿Y tú, Lily?—Arthur, sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, señaló a la pequeña Potter.

Ella por su parte, tragó lo que tenía en la boca, y sonrió a su abuelo con todos sus dientes blancos.

—Bien, aunque algo aburrido—concedió al tiempo que dirigía una mirada inquisitiva a sus dos hermanos—Sigo esperando a que Albus me presente a su novia y yo pueda aprender un poco más de pociones, no sé porque tanto odio le tienen, es genial.

El sonido de un par de voces ahogadas fue lo que se escuchó inmediatamente después.

— ¿Cómo que novia?—Harry, que casi se había atragantado con la ensalada, miraba a su hijo con una ceja alzada. Albus no había mencionado nada de chicas en su carta. ¡Apenas tenía trece años!

Los demás niños en la familia ahogaron sendas carcajadas, Hugo rodó los ojos y Rose codeó a Albus con fuerza.

— ¡Cierto!—James parecía muy divertido por la cara de espanto que Albus tenía en ese momento

— ¿Novia?—Preguntó entonces Ginny riéndose a costa de su hijo mediano, James no tardó en explicar el rumor que había aparecido en Hogwarts gracias a la clase de adivinación, algunos rieron ante la mala suerte del pequeño Potter, otros como Hermione simplemente desmerecieron a la adivinación, y otros tantos fruncieron el ceño ante la sola mención del apellido Malfoy.

Albus, por su parte, sólo quería que todo aquel circo terminara.

Pero mucho no ayudó, que al momento de entregar los regalos de navidad, hubiera una tarjeta dirigida para él, con la trabajada caligrafía de Scorpius.

_"Gracias y feliz navidad, Potter"_

* * *

—Increíble que toda su generación haya crecido tanto—La voz de Molly sonaba sentida y cargada de cariño, al igual que la mirada que se enfocaba en una foto de la gran familia que ahora tenían ubicada sobre la chimena

—Todos—accedió Arthur, ahora únicamente los adultos sentados en la comodidad de los sofás que rodeaban el crepitante fuego—han creado familias maravillosas.

Harry pudo haber jurado escuchar la voz del Sr Weasley quebrarse un poco ante la última inflexión, quizá recordando a Fred y sintió un nudo en su estómago.

—Incluso Malfoy lo hizo, quién pensaría que habría una mujer tan loca como para querer pasar su vida con el hurón—la voz de Ron llegó a sus oídos y no puedo hacer nada para evitar fruncir el ceño, la mención del apellido Malfoy durante la cena había caldeado los ánimos de Ron.

—Ronald—Hermione le dedicó una mirada seria, su esposo no hizo más que bufar y murmurar algo con mala expresión.

La señor Weasley puso una expresión parecida, y prefirió cambiar el tema para evitar entrar en aguas peligrosas, Harry se preguntó internamente de donde nacían esas ganas extrañas de defender el honor de Malfoy que antes creía inexistente.

Pero se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar de la antigua esposa de Malfoy, Astoria no era un tema del cual ellos trataran, aunque después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos se había enterado del divorcio, nunca había sabido las razones.

* * *

Cuando Albus volvió a la escuela, se llevó una grata sorpresa al darse cuenta de que no muchos cursaban aritmancia, nunca antes le habían gustado los grupos grandes.

Aunque eso no ayudó a que la clase le agradara, pues gracias al idiota de Parkinson, había llegado tarde el primer día.

La maestra le dedicó una mirada severa, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para sentirse avergonzado, pues en ese momento alguien chocaba contra él.

La rápida disculpa de Malfoy llenó el ambiente, al tiempo que él le dedicaba una mirada horrorizado, ¿es que todas las clases las iba a llevar con ella?

La maestra Bentz lanzo un pequeño bufido, irritada, y después de restarle veinte puntos a la casa de Slytherin les ordenó sentarse juntos, pues las demás parejas ya estaban formadas.

Albus se sentó en la mesa más alejada del frente de la clase, otra desventaja de llegar tarde. Ahorcaría a Derek cuando lo tuviera frente a él.

Pasó su mirada rápidamente por la clase, tratando de encontrar rostros conocidos, pudo distinguir en la primera mesa la cabellera imposiblemente negra de Berlioz y tres mesas más allá la sonrisa condescendiente de Aria Pucey, una muchacha que jugaba como cazadora en el equipo de ravenclaw y era hermana menor de uno de los propios miembros de Slytherin.

Luego escuchó el sonido de la voz de Malfoy murmurando un par de palabras ininteligibles a su lado, claramente molesta, y supo que ese año sería más largo de lo que le gustaría.

* * *

Scorpius abrió el grueso volumen sobre la mesa y miró a Berlioz con ojos brillantes.

—Arcturus—dijo señalando una página.

Berlioz se acercó un poco más y observo las hojas del libro que acababa de prestarse Scorpius de la biblioteca, ambos sentados en la sala común con el fuego de la chimenea ardiendo junto a ellos.

— ¿Te gustan mucho los nombres de estrellas, verdad?

Scorpius asintió con una pequeña sonrisa decorando sus labios y Berlioz dibujó una pequeña mueca.

—No creo que a mis padres les guste, después de todo el medimago dice que será una niña.

El primogénito de los Nott le había comentado que su hermanita nacería pronto, e incluso infantilmente había insinuado si Scorpius conocía algún nombre que le pareciera bonito.

Ella había hablado mucho con su abuela Narcissa en el pasado, y sabía de la tradición Black de poner nombres de constelaciones, y aunque en ella misma la sangre Black no estuviera presente más que como un requicio, la idea de la tradición le parecía adorable.

Y el nombre Arcturus siempre le había gustado, infantilmente pensó que si algún día tenía un hijo le gustaría llamarlo así.

—Siempre podemos pensar en algún otro—le dijo y por un momento casi pensó ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro siempre estoico de Berlioz, pero rápidamente eliminó ese pensamiento de su mente.

* * *

Scorpius había estado más que segura de las clases que había elegido ese año, incluso de aritmancia donde tenía que compartir mesa con Potter.

Pero por primera vez en el año, cuando vio el extraño animal que Hagrid sostenía entre las manos, pensó que había tomado una muy mala decisión al optar por aquella en específico.

—El proyecto de este año será la crianza de un escreguto de ola explosiva—el guardabosques levantó una extraña cosa en forma de langosta, con una larga hilera de dientes que se movía de un lado a otro intentando escapar, mientras el gran hombre lo acariciaba como si fuera un bebé.

Scorpius no escuchó las palabras que siguieron, el color había abandonado su rostro y se sentía repentinamente mareada.

— ¿Scrop?—Samantha la movió un poco por los hombros, luciendo tan asqueada como ella misma.

— ¿Qué se supone que es eso?—dijo con tono agudo, oh merlín, no pensaba tocarlo.

—Los criarán hasta que midan al menos dos metros, después me encargaré yo—dijo el guardabosques orgulloso—formen parejas, les entregaré uno a cada par.

Scorpius sintió los rezagos de su desayuno dar vueltas en su estómago varias veces, oh maldita sea.

* * *

Albus tomó al pequeño animal, o lo que sea que fuera entre sus manos enguantadas, un pequeño agijón en su cola demostraba que era macho.

—Ah, qué diablos es esto—Derek frunció el ceño mientras picaba con su índice al pequeño animal que no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro.

Albus negó con la cabeza, su padre no había mentido al hablarle de lo pintoresca que podían ser las clases del guardabosques, como que comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberlas tomado.

—No tengo idea—algo así como un gruñido abandonó la boca del animal—pero creo que tiene hambre—y rápidamente intentó ponerlo en las manos de Derek, pero este se lo devolvió con un ademán asqueado. De fondo la voz de Hagrid hablando acerca de lo hermoso que eran esas cosas extrañas era opacada por un par de grititos de las chicas de la clase.

—Ni se te ocurra, Potter—Parkinson le dedicó una mirada filosa, pero pronto ahogó una risita—Oh merlín, mira la cara de Samantha, parece que quiere devolver el desayuno.

Albus giró el rostro tratando de alejar al escreguto lo más que podía de su cuerpo, el rostro descompuesto de Zabini que intentaba hacer lo mismo con un animal parecido al que él tenía en manos, solo que sin el aguijón.

Eso sumado a la cara más pálida de lo normal de Malfoy hizo que él también soltara una risita. El animal lo mordió y no pudo evitar soltar una maldición.

* * *

Aritmancia no era una materia fácil, pero a Albus le agradaba, a pesar de tener una pareja en la clase los trabajos que se les encomendaba para realizar de dos no eran muchos.

Aunque eso no afectaba el hecho de que pensase que Malfoy lucía más estresada de lo normal, él mismo se había dado cuenta de la facilidad de la muchacha para esa matería, no entendía el porqué de su repentina palidez.

Bueno, no hasta que la vio leyendo unas notas sobre cuidado de criaturas mágicas bajo la mesa mientras la maestra Bentz explicaba algo en el pizarrón.

—Oye—y no estuvo muy seguro de porqué lo hizo, quizá simplemente quería que su compañera dejara esa expresión de eterna consternación por que se le antojaba algo aterradora—Si realmente necesitas ayuda en esa clase… Derek y yo podríamos ayudarlas.

La mirada cargada de sorpresa de Malfoy no se compararía con el golpe que Derek le regalaría cuando se enterara de lo que Albus había ofrecido.

* * *

Trabajar con Potter y Parkinson era extraño, o eso pensaba Scorpius.

Con potter había tenido trato antes, o algo así, al menos se habían dirigido un par de palabras, así que se sorprendió cuando se ofreció a ayudarla con algo tan desagradable como lo era la clase de Hagrid, pero Scorpius odiaba tanto a ese animal que debían cuidar que no lo pensó dos veces antes de aceptar. Por otro lado, Derek Parkinson podía ser el sobrino de su tan adorada madrina Pansy y el primo de Sam, pero no se parecían en nada.

Y como él parecía tratar de ignorarla, y dedicarse únicamente a intentar matar con la mirada a su prima y alimentar a los pequeños engendros que el maestro trataba como bebés, ella decidió que por su salud mental haría lo mismo.

Sam en la noche estaría enfadada con ella por haber aceptado la ayuda de, en sus palabras, un par de idiotas sin cerebro, pero sabía que internamente le agradecía que ya no estuvieran solas intentando criar a ese intento de langosta.

* * *

La primera vez que Scorpius recordara haber recibido un abrazo de alguien que no fuera de su familia, o Samantha, fue una mañana durante su tercer año en Hogwarts.

Desayunaba en medio de Samantha y Berlioz, Sam leía un libro extraño para clase de encantamientos y Berlioz acababa de recibir una carta hacía pocos segundos y se encargaba de leerla.

Scorpius le dedicó una mirada larga, y cuando los ojos de ambos hicieron contacto, lo siguiente que supo fue que su cuerpo estaba rodeado por los brazos del muchacho. Un pequeño estremecimiento recorrió su espina dorsal y no supo muy bien porqué.

Pero cuando las palabras emocionadas de Nott llegaron a sus oídos, dejando atrás ese jadeo cadencioso que siempre tenía, una calidez nació en su vientre.

_"ya nació"_

Le dijo, para luego separarse de ella, y el brillo en los ojos negros de su compañero hizo que ella misma dibujara una sonrisa.

Su sueño siempre había sido tener hermanos, así que podía entender la emoción de Berlioz al saber que su familia tenía un nuevo miembro más. Anne Marie Nott, la segunda hija de Theodore y Millicent Nott.

* * *

—No puedo creer que realmente crecieran tanto—Samantha y Albus, quien en algún momento del año había dejado de ser Potter, medían a los dos escregutos con sendas miradas disgustadas.

Derek rió.

—y aún siguen siendo "bebes"—dijo tratando de imitar el tono de su maestro, ganándose una mala mirada de parte de Albus.

—Al menos esto ya está por terminar.

Dijo Scorpius sintiéndose aliviada por primera vez desde que había empezado a cursar aquella materia, aceptar la ayuda de ese par había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado nunca.

Metros más allá Berlioz y MgSteven trataban de alimentar a su escreguto fallando miserablemente, causando que el maestro los reprendiera, diciendo que tenían que actuar de manera más cuidadosa.

—Albus—Rose Weasley se acercó al grupo, compartían esa clase con la casa de Gryffindor, pero esa era la primera vez que Scorpius recordara la peliroja le hablara su primo— ¿vienes un minuto?—le preguntó sonriendo abiertamente.

Scorpius le dio una larga mirada a los dos primos, solo alejando su mirada cuando Samantha le dio un pequeño y disimulado golpe.

— ¿Por qué pones esa cara?—le preguntó, pero rápidamente su atención se desvió hacia su propio primo—_Agh, _ deja de levantarlos, ¡los pondrás de mal humor!

Scorpius ahogó un suspiro, últimamente se sentía un poco extraña.

* * *

Cuando los exámenes finales terminaron y la ceremonia de clausura llegó, Albus estaba más que molido. El quidditch podía ser gratificante, pero era un gasto de energía inmenso.

Y no ayudaba mucho que el último partido lo hubieran perdido vergonzosamente, James nunca dejaría de molestarlo con eso, menos cuando eso les había costado la copa de Quidditch de ese año.

Oh pero ellos se lo habían devuelto ganando la copa de las casas, por un pequeño margen de diez puntos que se encargaría de restregarle en el rostro al mayor de los Potter todo lo que quedaba del verano.

La risa de Jhon y Samantha inundó el ambiente, de alguna manera extraña la muchacha que ya no le dedicaba tantas miradas asesinas como antes y su amigo nacido de muggles habían comenzado a llevarse bien, y hasta compartían el mismo acido sentido del humor.

Su "grupo de amigos" parecía haber crecido

Albus sonrió.

* * *

Derek le dio un golpe en el hombro y se adentró en el compartimento del tren con una sonrisa divertida, Albus no entendía como ese muchacho podía tener esa mueca siempre.

Este año su hermano mayor parecía más inmiscuido en alardear con sus amigos del equipo que en molestarlo, así que aprovecharía para pasar el viaje de regreso para descansar sus aún adoloridos músculos.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, y hacer oídos sordos ante la nueva pelea de Derek y Jhon, la voz de Scorpius saludándole desde el pasillo llamó su atención, y la pequeña sonrisa que le dedicó no pasó desapercibida por él.

Tampoco por Lily, que curiosamente se encontraba metros más allá, dispuesta a preguntarle algo a su hermano mayor.

* * *

Harry tomaba el té con Ginny, su ex esposa le hablaba sobre el nuevo artículo que tenía pensado escribir para el profeta, sus hijos estaban en el jardín, en un improvisado partido.

—Y cómo te decía…—pero la mujer no pudo terminar la frase, pues una lechuza entró por la ventana abierta en ese momento, parándose en la mesa, justo en medio de ambos— ¿Qué es eso?—Ginny le dedicó una mirada extrañada, Harry se encogió de hombros.

Tan pronto tomó la carta, la lechuza le dio un picotazo, y salió del lugar tan rápido como llegó.

Ginny reprimió una risita, pero a Harry no le hizo gracias.

Y menos gracia le hizo leer la caligrafía de Draco amenazando con cruciarlo si su familia convertía a su hija en una fanática más del quidditch, como lo era su ex mujer. Al parecer Scorpius se había pasado la temporada de vacaciones hablando sobre el mentado deporte, aunque Harry no entendía muy bien dónde encajaba él en todo aquello.

Quizá sólo era la costumbre de Draco de achacarle todo los males del mundo a su persona.

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Cuarto año se acerca /o btw, ¿el nombre Arcturus para un bebé les agrada? lol

Por cierto, gracias a Itsumi minamino y a Noemi Cullen, al ser guest no les puede responder, pero las adoro por comentar. ;v;


End file.
